The Cullens Halloween
by vampiregurl97
Summary: The Cullens decide to go to the Halloween dance and on the countdown to the day of the dance they cook, play truth or dare, and even have fun with Bella's human freinds! Will disaster occur? Hopefully, very funny. NOT one-shot! T because of some language
1. Chapter 1 The Begginig

**Disclaimer: I am not as smart as to own any of the characters or Twilight… for now at least LOL! **

**(Anyways this is the first chapter up and tell me if I should keep going or not and yes there will be lots of fun coming up)**

Alice's POV-

"Edward" I yelled down the stairs. I waited for 5 seconds before calling again "Edward!" I yelled this time. God, where's that boy. Edward suddenly appeared at my door laughing "Boy?" he asked "Since when is 109 years a boy?" he asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and heard Emmet's booming laughter from down stairs. _Dome mind reader_. I thought purposefully and he laughed. _Well, it's October29th, so that means… Halloween dance!_ He groaned and said "Alice, I know you, so that means there's no way to talk you out of it, but I'm choosing my costume" he said. _No way, you'll pick something dome_. "Well here, how about this, I pick it and show it to you first?" Hmm, well, that's better, ok. He nodded and ran back down. Well that leaves me a costume to pick out. It could be a nurse and doctor, but lots of people do that. A cowboy and cowgirl would be nice, especially on Jasper, but that would be too wired. This reminds me I have to help Bella pick one out because knowing Charlie he wouldn't let her get anything good. That's it! Charlie, a cop, a cop and con. I could be the cop and Japer the con, it would be perfect. Headed to the computer and turned it on to start designing one. Then I would be going to Bella's house. Maybe I can get Esme and Carlisle to dress up too. That would be a stretch "Not likely Alice!" Edward yelled from downstairs and I shook my head laughing and turned back to the computer to work on my master piece.

Rosalie's POV-

Hmm, a Halloween dance, that means I have to pick a costume. It has to be hot like me. I heard Edward snort from down stairs and I glared at the door. Stupid, unwanted, annoying, mind reading, vampire brother. Edward started laughing and I decided to ignore him. Well, an angel might be nice but that would mean Emmet would have to be god, and plus were defiantly not an angel and god, were the complete opposites, were more like devils. That's it! A devil, it would be hot, halloweenish, and perfect for us. I ran down stairs to tell Alice my idea.

Bella's POV

I turned my computer on to read my messages from Renee. She got worried when I didn't answer in the first 5 seconds. I sat down but suddenly felt small cold hands around me. I looked up to see Alice putting me down on my bed. "Alice?"I asked. It took me a second to see her exited expression. That only meant 3 things party, shopping, or make over. "Halloween!" she yelled as if she had heard my thoughts. I groaned, that meant costumes. "Ok, Bella, what do you want to be?" she asked pointing at the screen. There were lots of costumes on the monitor and of course they were all very reviling and small. "Alice" I groaned "Isn't there any costumes that are actually dissent?" I asked and she laughed "Well there is, but this will be funnier" she said and pointed to a cat costume. It was a small top that looked more like a bra with the shortest skirt I had ever seen. I shook my head and scrolled down until I saw a costume that automatically caught my attention "This one!" I said pointing at it and Alice laughed "Perfect!" she yelled and added "Don't tell Edward, this has to be a surprise!" I laughed and then something came o my mind "Alice, what are we doing for Halloween?" I asked "Were going to the dance, duh" she said and rolled her eyes. I threw myself down on the bed and groaned. I would just have to hope for no accidents.

Edward POV

Alice ran down stairs and was already running to the door when I heard her thoughts "Alice I'm coming with you" I said. There was no way she was going to Bella's house without me _no you're not, Bella is picking out her costume and wants to keep it a surprise._ She thought and I sighed. I sat back down and she left. "Dude, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Emmet asked. "Umm, I don't know, but Alice told me I had to show her the costume first… and she'll probably want Bella and I to match" I said looking at my hands. I wondered what Bella would be and why she would want to keep it a surprise, but I guess I would know when Alice got back home. Most girls used Halloween as an excuse to dress in showy cloth and try to look good, but I couldn't imagine Bella doing that, though I might actually like it. No, no, no, no, I couldn't imagine Bella like that; didn't I already want her in the worst way possible? _Shish Edward, what's wrong, there's so much lust and anger coming from you, keep it under control, your making me feel wired _Jasper thought. I sighed and let the calm overcome me.

Alice POV

I got back home and started reciting the ABC's in every language there was "Alice, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked as soon as I got in. I just kept thinking of the alphabet as hard as I can and tried not to think about Bella's costume. "_Alice!" _Edward whined. He hated when I hid my thoughts from him. Concentrating very hard on the alphabet I answered "Keep out of my head, Bella doesn't want you to see her costume… oh, and she picked you one" I finished smiling. When we had finished ordering her costume she had decided to get Edward a matching one. "Oh, she did? What is it?" he asked. I smiled _you'll see it when it gets here tomorrow; she thought the costume would be cute._ I said and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, and Bella's sleeping over here tomorrow so that we can get dressed together for the dance" Edward smiled at that, and I ran back upstairs to see how Rosalie's design was doing. I opened the door and she smiled "What do you think?" she asked showing me the amazing costume on the screen. "It's amazing, and so like you!" I said and we both laughed. "So what's Bella's going to be?" she asked and I shook my head "I can't say, the mind reader is down stairs probably listening" she frowned and I smiled at her, it looks like Bella's costume will be a surprise for everybody, especially Edward. At that I heard Edward running out of the house probably headed to Bella's house.

Bella POV

I was still looking at my costume when I heard a knock at my window. I quickly closed the page and erased the history and then I shut it off and went to the window. Good thing I had it closed or Edward would have seen it. I opened the window to let him in and he hugged me "Why was the lock on the window?" he asked

"Because I don't want you seeing my costume" I answered and he groaned "Please Bella, tell me" he said and I knew better than to look in his eyes.

I shook my head and went to sit on my bed. He quickly sat under me and I was in his lap. "So you picked my costume?" he asked and I laughed "Yup, you'll love it" I said and laughed again. Edward raised his eyebrow and I kissed his cheek, and whispered "And I bet it will look supper on you" he laughed and bent down "Well, has Alice told you you're staying at my house tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded.

It had been my idea for me to sleep over so that we could spend the day tomorrow. "Well, I actually thought of it, Alice said we could even play Halloween games while were there. I laughed at the thought of what she might make us play and shook my head

"Well this will be a Halloween to remember, spending it with vampires" we both laughed and I heard the squeal of Charlie's cruiser in the drive way. Edward picked me up and we ran downstairs to sit on the couch and he turned on the TV. Charlie came in and tried not to make a face when he saw Edward here "Hey kids, what are you doing here" he asked and I looked at Edward

"Alice just left actually, we were planning what we would be for the Halloween dance this Friday at school" Edward said calmly and I nodded.

"Oh, what are you going to be" he asked looking at us both "It's a surprise dad" I said and Edward added "I don't know what Bella will be because she won't tell me, and I don't know what I will be either because she picked it with Alice leaving me no choice" Charlie laughed and I rolled my eyes

"Oh come on, you have to have more faith in your sister and girlfriend than that" I mocked which only made Charlie laugh harder

"Yeah well, last Halloween we celebrated Alice made me dress up as an Abercrombie model!" **(Can you imagine that! Edward wearing Abercrombie jeans with an open white button-up without sleeves!) **Charlie stopped laughing and I just stared at him.

"What!" I screamed and Charlie and I were on the floor laughing "Yeah" he said and rolled his eyes "Well it was better than Emmet's Madonna costume and Japer's Britany Spears costume" Edward said and we stopped laughing "Please tell me you have pictures!" I said and he got his phone out. Charlie came to look and we saw Emmet wearing tight leather jeans, a sparkly bra, and a long blonde wig while Japer was wearing supper tight jeans, a bra just like Emmet's, and a short blonde wig. They both had lots of makeup on and even clip on earrings. That picture sent Charlie and I laughing hysterically on the floor. Tears were coming out of my eyes "You have to… give me that… picture" I said between laughs. Edward smiled and he said "Well, my brothers and I are going camping tomorrow and were coming back on Friday; Alice wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over" I smiled and looked at my dad "Sure, if you guys are going camping, I have no problem" he said between snickers and went to the kitchen. "Perfect timing" I whispered to Edward and he smiled.

I cooked dinner for Charlie and watched TV with Edward for the rest of the afternoon. Alice came at around 8 when we were finishing up and left with Edward. I took a shower and ran up stairs to my room where Edward was sitting on my bed.

"Hey" I said as I climbed into his lap. He smiled and started humming mu lullaby as he tucked me into my bed and lay down next to me.

"So there's no chance you'll tell me what our costumes will be?" he asked and I smiled as a thought came to my head "Well I'll think about it… for a kiss" I said and smiled.

He leaned down to press his lips to mine and didn't pull away until my heart was about to beat out of my chest and I was panting. "So… what is it" Edward asked and I smiled "Nope, not a chance" and hid under the covers Edward gasped and took my out from under the covers "Cheater" he said and we both started laughing softly.

I fell asleep some time after that and woke up to Edwards cold hands rubbing my arms leaving a trail of goose bumps.

(**All the fun comes after the first chapter I PROMISE!) ******


	2. Chapter 2 Cooking

**Disclaimer: I am not as still not as smart as to own any of the characters or Twilight…LOL! **

**(Anyways this is the second chapter up)**

I sat up quickly Edward smiled "Morning love" he whispered and picked me up to take me down stairs; I was still in my pajamas when Edward started cooking.

I ran up stairs to brush my teeth and put on my jeans, sneakers, and the blue blouse Edward loves. When I came back down there were pancakes on the table and bacon. I smiled as I sat down next to Edward and started to eat quickly. "That was really good for someone who doesn't eat" I said when I was done and he laughed as he started to wash the dishes and I cleared the table. He came over to me as soon as we finished cleaning, which only took 5 seconds thanks to his vampire speed, and hugged me.

"You know that shirt looks amazing on you" he murmured before leaning down to press his cold lips to mine. We broke away when we heard someone clear there throat and say "Get a room" in the door way and my cheeks turned red when I saw Emmet and Alice standing there laughing.

Edward laughed and I said "Hey Emmet, I think you look good as Madonna" and Emmet glared at Edward "I thought you got rid of that picture!" and prepared to spring on Edward. "Hey, no breaking my house" I said before he jumped. Emmet smiled just as Jasper and Rosalie showed up in the door way laughing. I looked out and saw Rosalie's red M3 in the drive way and stepped back to let everyone in.

"Jasper" I said as he sat down on my couch "Yeah Bella?" he asked and I tried not to laugh as I said "Can you sing me one of Brittany Spears songs" He stared at me like I was crazy until he got what I was talking about and glared at Edward and everyone was laughing on the floor except for Emmet and Jasper who were glaring at Edward.

I sat on Edward lap on the love seat while Jasper sat next to us and Alice on his lap, Emmet sat on the single with Rosalie on his lap and we all stopped laughing when we heard the sound of Charlie's car.

"What's my dad doing here?" I asked looking at Edward "Umm, they let him of early today" he answered and I turned to Alice "Oh, hey, did the costumes get here yet?" I asked and she nodded "Yes, and they're perfect!" she squealed and we all laughed again.

"Well, then it was probably a good idea to pick the boys costume before we end up with Brittany and Madonna again" I said and we were all laughing again. Charlie came in and his eyes widened when he saw all the Cullen's in the house together for the first time.

"Oh het dad, this is Rosalie, Emmet, and Japer" I said pointing to the 3 people in the family he had not met yet.

"Hello chief, nice to meet you" Emmet said getting up to do a military salute which made us all laugh and Charlie smiled.

"Thanks, but call me Charlie" Emmet nodded and marched back down. Rosalie rolled her eyes and got up to shake his hand.

"Hello Charlie" she said and I saw Charlie's eyes go wide as he saw Rosalie up close for the first time, I tried not to laugh and then Japer went up

"Hello Charlie" Jasper said and shook his hand before sitting back down.

"Hey Charlie" Edward and Alice said at the same time. Charlie smiled and his eyes narrowed when he saw me sitting on top of Edward and looked around to see Rosalie and Alice the same. I smiled and got up

"Hey dad, maybe if we're lucky we'll get to see Jasper and Emmet sing a song" I said and everyone laughed beside Emmet and Japer they just glared at Edward until Emmet said "Ok, Japer, you hold him while get the phone" Edward stopped laughing and got up "You wouldn't" he said and backed away.

Japer got up to hold him from behind while Emmet searched in his pockets. Rosalie ran up to Emmet and took the phone from him and tossed it to Alice. She laughed and handed it to me and I quickly put it in Charlie's pocket. Charlie looked at me stunned and we laughed while Emmet and Jasper went to him

"Can we have the phone?" Emmet asked and I shook my head telling him no. "Umm sorry" he said and backed away. I laughed and went up to Charlie "Come on lil sis, give me the phone" Emmet whined "Not a chance big bro" I said and Charlie stopped "Little sister? Big Brother?" he asked looking at me and Emmet "Yeah well Emmet is like the big brother I always wished I had" I said and Emmet added "And Bella's like the little sister I always wanted, and plus she's like family"

"Hey! What am I? Pack rubble?" Alice yelled from behind us.

"No but you're closer to Edward than you are to me" Emmet said and Alice shrugged.

I laughed and soon we were all laughing. "Hey guys, why don't you help me cook?" I asked looking at the Cullen's and they all turned to me.

"Cook" Rose asked and I smiled

"Yeah it's easy, and Esme would get a kick hearing her children actually cooked for the first time" I said and laughed.

"Wait, they have never cooked" Charlie asked me looking shocked.

"Nope" I said and then turned to Edward "Only Edward… and he only learned how to cook when he started going out with me" I said and he laughed.

"Let's do it" Alice yelled and they all got up to go to the kitchen.

"Dad, where's the video camera" I whispered to him

"Umm, over there. Why?" he whispered back

"Because I am not missing a chance to video tape this mess" I said laughing and ran into the kitchen with the camera.

I placed it on the counter where it would get every part of the kitchen and put it on play "Ok, let's make pizza" I said tacking out the ingredients.

"Ok Rose and Emmet can do the sauce" I said handing them everything. "Alice and Jasper will do the washing" I said handing leading them to the sink and went to Edward "We will do the dough" I said getting everything in front of us.

"Ok, the ingredients and directions are here" I said and turned to see Charlie sitting down watching with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back and turned to them "Ok try not to destroy my kitchen please" I mocked and they all laughed

"We'll try" Alice said then Emmet added "but we're not making any promises" I rolled my eyes and got to work.

"Ok get the flour salt and yeast so that we can stir it" I said and Edward started to stir when I heard Rosalie scream. I turned and saw her with onion pieces all over her hair "Rose, what happened!" I asked and she turned "Emmet tried to open the onion bag and it landed all over my hair!" she whined and I heard Charlie's muffled laughter from behind. I turned trying not to laugh as until I heard Alice scream

"What happened…?" I said and stopped when I saw her shirt wet "Jasper!!" she screamed and I couldn't resist. I was laughing so hard I had to brace the counter for support. "Not funny!" she screamed and got a towel to dry her shirt.

I got control of myself and turned to see Edward had already finished mixing and the dough was in a big ball in the center of the bowl "Nice" said and then I got an idea "Umm, I don't want to break my kitchen, so Edward go help Rose and Emmet you come here" I said and they looked at me

"Why?" they all asked "Because Edward and I are the only ones who can cook, and I don't want my kitchen to be destroyed so Edward can help Rose and I can help Emmet" I said and they shrugged and switched.

"Ok Emmet, we have to sprinkle flower on our hands" I said putting flour on mine and he just got his hands and stuck them in the flower and came out with his hands all white. I rolled my eyes and heard Charlie snicker. I sprinkled some on the counter and put the dough in the center.

"Ok Emmet, get the pan over there and spray a little bit of this on it" I said handing him the oil. I turned for one second and when I turned back I saw Emmet with spray all over his face and Charlie laughing hysterically on the floor. I groaned and turned the spray so it was facing the pan and showed him how to do it. When he was done I put the big piece of flat dough in the center and I took out the metal dough scraper.

"Ok Emmet, now were going to shape 7 balls like this" I said showing him how to cut and make balls. I handed him the scraper while I turned to see what Alice and Jasper were doing. I decided to have a little fun so I said "Jasper, go help Emmet" he looked at me and nodded while he went to go help make circles. I got another idea and said "Alice switch with Edward" she looked at me and nodded and took Edwards place in stirring.

Edward took my hand and led me to Charlie "Bella, what are you doing, they're going to mess up?" Edward asked me as we sat down "That's the point" I said and pointed to the camera. They both laughed and I said "Actually Edward, go help the girls, I'll go help them" I said pointing to Emmet and Jasper who seemed to be having trouble getting the balls even.

"Guys!" I whined seeing that they had 7 balls that were all different sizes. I looked at them and got one that actually looked dissent and made the rest one big jumble again. I smoothed it out and said "Ok like this" I said showing them how to do it properly and handed the dough back. I heard Rosalie and Alice scream and turned to see them with sauce on their hair and some on their cloth. I ran to them and sighed in relief when I saw there was a still lot of sauce in the pan. I started laughing with Edward and Charlie and they glared at us. I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward

"You're supposed to help" he smiled innocently and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to see Jasper and Emmet finally had even balls and I nodded "Good, now we put them on the pan" I said placing them on the pan with space in between. I mist the dough with spray oil and placed it in the bag to put in the fridge.

"Ok, normally we have the dough ready over night so I'm going to turn the temperature up so that we only wait about 30 minutes" I said and put the temperature of the freezer as high as it would go. "Emmet, Jasper, wash all of that" I said pointing to the pile in the sink. They groaned but did as I asked.

I turned and saw Rose and Alice at the oven with the sauce in the bowl and realize it was simmering. Edward came to stand by me as we watched his family cook and wash with flour and sauce all over them. "Get a picture" I said and he smiled. I went over to Charlie got the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Edward, he snapped a picture of his brothers at the sink and of his sisters at the oven. We just kept laughing for the rest of those 30 minutes until they were done washing and the sauce was done. I went over to take the dough out and Edward turned the heat down at the oven.

I dusted the counter with flour and spray oil, everyone came to stand behind me as I placed the balls on the counter and sparkled them with flour. "Hands" I said and everyone stuck their hands out. I doused them with flour and said "Press the dough into flat disks that are ½ inch thick and 5 inches in diameter" they all nodded and did as asked.

When they finished I sprinkled it with more flour and put more oil on and let it sit for 3 minutes while they washed what we had just gotten dirty. After 2 minutes I put the baking stone on the bottom of the oven and put the temperature as high as possible. "Ok, now the fun part" I said and got one piece of dough and threw it in the air to catch it back.

I smiled at them and they all did it. I started laughing when the dough came back down on Emmet's head, Rosalie's feel on her shirt, Alice and Edward caught it perfectly, and the funniest was when Jaspers landed on the ceiling.

Me and Charlie were gasping for air and crying when that happened and Jasper got his down after 2 minutes. We finished and I made sure that the dough was not to big but personal size. I got the sauce out and poured some on top of each of them and took the cheese out of the cheese, ham, and mushrooms. I sprinkled cheese on top of each and put ham and mushrooms on all of them. I placed it in the oven. I turned to see my kitchen was a mess and sighed.

"Ok Alice and Jasper will take the wash" I said leading them to the sink "Rose and Emmet can take the counter and the… umm… ceiling" I said looking up where there was flour on the ceiling from Jaspers pizza. Everyone laughed at that and I said "Edward and I will take the floor" we all started cleaning and after 2 minutes I went to the oven to rotate it.

After 8 minutes and my kitchen finally looked normal again, I took the pizzas out and smiled. They were perfect, now I just had to taste them. I got out 7 plates smiling at the Cullen's shocked faces and set the table with Edward.

"Bella, what are you doing" Emmet whispered to me as I set the glasses down "Letting you try my amazing cooking" I whispered back and smiled. They all groaned and I laughed as I put a pizza in each plate. I sat down between Edward and Alice, with Jasper next to Alice and Emmet, Rose, and Charlie sat in front of us.

I started eating and it actually tasted good and turned to see the Cullen's eyeing their food with a disgusted look on their face. "Charlie" I coughed to them and they all started eating. I ate mine quickly and turned in time to see Alice put a piece in her napkin when nobody looked, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper with their mouths full of pizza chewing, Charlie was to absorbed in the pizza, and Edward had half of the pizza on his plate and I looked down to see him putting pieces in his napkin. I smiled and took half of what was left from him and started eating ignoring everyone glowering at me. When I helped Edward finish up I saw Alice only had a tiny piece and I quickly ate it. I turned and everyone was glaring at me and also looked like they were begging for my help. I laughed and shook my head as I watched Charlie finish. I tried not to burst out laughing when I saw Emmet stick a big piece in his pants but failed. Charlie looked at me like I was crazy and I said "Just remembering something"

When we all finished I got up to wash the dishes with Edward while the rest of his family washed their mouths of with water. Charlie went to the living room to watch the game and I was surprised that it was already 9 p.m. I went up stairs with everyone to pack my stuff for my sleep over. When I got in my room Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper's mouths fell open. I looked at them confused and asked "What?"

"Nothing, just wondering something… Why are there pictures of us on the walls?" Emmet asked and I laughed. I had taped up 10 pictures of Edward, 8 of Alice, 6 of Emmet, 4 of Rosalie and Jasper, with me. "Oh, just redecoration, lots of teenagers put up pictures of their friends and family in their rooms you know" I said mocking him and went to my closet to pack my stuff. Looking in the closet I noticed all the Cullen's were still a mess.

I laughed as I packed my cloth and looked up to see all the Cullen's looking at the pictures. "Oh that picture is funny, I want a picture" Emmet said looking at the picture of me on his back laughing. I heard a knock at the door Edward murmured "Parents are here"

We all ran down, in human pace, to see Charlie opening the door "Oh, hello Carlisle and Esme" Charlie said smiling at them "Hello Charlie, were here to pick up my children, actually just the boys, were leaving" Carlisle said smiling. We were all at the door instantly and Esme's eyes widened "What have you been doing?!" she asked looking at their cloth. Emmet opened his mouth to explain but she cut him of "You know what, I don't even want to know, let's go" The guys ran into Carlisle's car to keep the charade and I turned to Charlie "I'll see you tomorrow, bye dad" I yelled and we ran to Rosalie's car.

I watched Charlie amused as Rosalie let the hood of her car down and his mouth dropped and eyes widened. We all laughed and headed to the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Still not as smart as to own any of the characters or Twilight… Dang! **

**(Third chapter PPL)**

I got out and ran straight to the living room with Rose and Alice. I got my camera that I had put in my bag gave it to Rose and as soon as the guy's stepped in the door she snapped a picture of Jasper, Emmet, and Edward.

"Rosalie!" they yelled and went after her. Rosalie threw the camera at Alice and she ran, Edward was about to get her but Alice ran to me and gave me the camera while I stood there like an idiot with the camera in my hands. Then I realized what she had done, Edward wouldn't let Jasper and Emmet tackle me and neither would he. I smiled and Edward walked to me

"Bella, please give me the camera" he whispered looking into my eyes with his own golden ones. I was about to give it to him when I remembered what I was doing so I quickly stuffed it into my shirt. Edward looked at me shocked while Rose and Alice were on the floor laughing with Emmet and Jasper. I stuck my tong out at him and Emmet got out between laughs "Come on… Edward… be a… man… and get…it from… her shirt!"

I giggled and Edward looked at me pleading. I started walking up the stairs when Edward caught me from around the waist. I turned and he was holding his hands out, I knew that he was willing to stick his hand in my shirt now so I quickly thought of a better idea. I took out the camera out and before he could snatch it I quickly stuffed it in my pants. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were now truly exploding with laughter and I even heard Carlisle and Esme snicker so I turned to Alice and said "Come on, am I going to be able to see my costume?" her eyes lit up and she ran with Rose to me. They carried me to Alice's room and shut the door "Rose, think of something that will keep Edward out of your head" Alice said and I saw Rose concentrating on something hard. I raised my eyebrow and she said "I'm thinking about last night with Emmet" she smiled devilishly and I laughed and Alice smiled. "Rosalie!" Edward yelled and she laughed.

Alice took out a box and quickly took out my costume "Perfect" I said smiling and then she got out Edward's "Even better" I said laughing and she laughed "Wow, Bella, It's beautiful" Rose murmured holding out my costume and I smiled "Thanks Rose" I said and she smiled. "Now let's go before Edward finds a way into our heads, Rose don't think about the costumes" Alice said while she put them back in the box and put it away.

I got the camera out of my pants and they burst out laughing "it was a good idea to put it where Edward would never go" Alice said laughing. Rosalie smiled and said "I actually think he was willing to get it out of her shirt but when she put it in her pants it was hilarious" Rosalie said laughing to. I smiled and said "Well, we have to do something with the pictures before he gets it" I whispered.

They smiled and I handed them the camera, Alice took it to her computer and I saw her uploading it and putting a password in it. _Mike Newton_ was the password and I rolled my eyes. She laughed and we went back down stairs "Wait, put it back in" Rose said handing me the camera, I stuffed it back in my pants and we walked down. Emmet and Jasper started laughing when they saw I still had the camera and I smiled.

"It's the only place none of you are willing to get it" I said shrugging which only made them laugh harder. "Come on Edward, she your girlfriend, isn't she?" Jasper said when he had control of himself again. Edward glared at him and looked back at me. I smiled and shrugged so I went to sit down next to him. "What are we doing?" I asked Alice and she said "We are going to get pay back" I looked at her confused. What payback, then I got it, payback for making them eat. I frowned and she laughed. "Ok, were playing a good game of truth or dare" she said and they all smiled. This was not going to be good.

Edward's POV

"Were going to play truth or dare" Alice said and I smiled, this was my favorite game. I turned to Bella and she was grimacing, I put my arm around her and she looked at me. I sat her down on my lap while Jasper got in her seat with Alice in his legs. Rose and Emmet sat on the floor and I heard everyone

Rose: _truth or dare, this will defiantly be fun_

Emmet:_ Cool, maybe I'll do Edward to get the camera… or maybe Jasper_ Idiot, I thought to myself

Alice:_ Mwahaha, this is going to be great_

Jasper: _Wow, everyone's feeling devilish and happy, maybe this will be better now that we have Bella, though she's feeling worried_

I rolled my eyes and said "Ok, Alice, you go first" she smiled and turned to Emmet "Emmet, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said instantly and she smiled. I went to her head to see what she was thinking about but I quickly got out when I heard her. "Alice…" I started and she smiled _Get out of my head!_ I grimaced and turned to see Emmet smiling "Ok Emmet, I dare you to go to Jessica's house, she's staying with Lauren, and tell them both that they look hot and kiss them… oh and you have to wear a cheer outfit"

Emmet frowned and we all burst out laughing. Even Rose laughed which surprised me.

_Damn, I hate that pixie _Emmet thought and I laughed harder.

"Ok Emmet, you ready?" Alice asked and we all got up. Alice ran to her room and she was back in one second with a cheerleaders outfit. Emmet groaned and went to the bathroom while murmuring stuff about killing pixies.

We all started laughing again when I heard Alice call _Edward, Angela is there to, and so are Mike, Tyler, and Eric _she thought and it only made me laugh harder. This would be interesting; Emmet came out with a mini skirt that went 3 inches above his knee and a top that went to his stomach. We were all rolling on the floor and Alice said "OK Emmet, I forgot something, you have to kiss Angela to" Emmet's eyes widened and we all started laughing again.

We all ran out with Bella on my back, and went straight to Jessica's house. _Well, they never said I couldn't take anyone with me_ I heard Emmet think and I rolled my eyes. We stopped in front of her house and Emmet grinned "Well, you never said I couldn't take you with me" Emmet said grinning at us and we all stopped. I shrugged and walked forward. We stopped in front of Jessica's house and Emmet pounded on her door. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Eric were suddenly at the door and stopped when they saw us

_The Cullen's?_ Angela thought.

_Wow, what are they doing here _Eric thought.

_Ugh, can't I ever get away from him and his freaky family _Mike of course

_Wait, is that Bella _Tyler thought seeing Bella behind me, the only one that has noticed her so far

_Edward! Maybe he's here to ask me to the dance _Jessica, who else

_Hmm, what are they doing here, probably trying to get away from looser Bella _Lauren thought; I fought the urge to say it out loud by taking Bella's hand from behind me.

"Umm, hi, Emmet just wanted to tell you girls something" Alice said trying to keep a straight face while the girl's eyes widened. _Emmet! _They all thought at the same time and I grinned. We let Emmet through and all the guys laughed and the girls were confused at the sight of Emmet in the cheer outfit.

"Ok, girls, I just wanted to say that you all look supper HOT!" Emmet screamed in a girly voice and all I got from the girls was _!!!_. I burst out laughing and everyone turned to stare at me. Emmet came up to each girl and kissed them quickly.

_Oh my god! _Angela thought

_Swoon, he's such a good kisser _Jessica

_I knew he would get over that blonde sooner or later L_auren. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. The guys though were not to happy

_Who does he think he is to kiss my girlfriend! _Mike thought

_Damn, I'm going to kill him_ Tyler. Of course he didn't know he couldn't if he tried

_Oh come on, not Angela! _Eric thought.

We all burst out laughing and Emmet frowned. "Ok Emmet, your turn" Bella said coming out from behind me.

_Bella!_ They all thought. "Ok, umm, Edward" he said looking at me. I noticed we were still in front of Jessica's house and they all turned to stare at us like we were crazy. "Dare" I said quickly and then I heard Angela, Jessica, and Lauren all mad

_Wait that was a dare! _They all thought and I nodded.

"You mean, you only kissed us for a dare!" Jessica said quickly and Emmet smiled "Umm, yeah, you don't actually think I would wear thins" Emmet said looking down at the outfit.

I laughed and Emmet looked at me grinning "I dare you to sneak into Charlie's house in one of Rosalie's outfits and run around singing twinkle twinkle little star" I frowned and Bella gasped while everyone burst out laughing "Emmet are you crazy!" Bella said and I added "He would kick me out for breaking in!" I yelled which only made them laugh harder "Emmet, another dare" Bella said and Emmet grinned "No way, I like this" Alice decided to step in then "Emmet, seriously, last time we broke into a house while playing this we ended up in jail, pick something legal" Alice said and Emmet frowned.

_Stupid pixie_ he thought. "Wait, can we play?" Jessica asked looking at Alice

"Umm, sure" she said _I guess that would mean more people to torture. _Alice thought and I laughed. "Umm, I'll go get the car" Rosalie said and ran human speed out of sight. She would probably be going to the house.

_Were playing with the Cullen's? Cool. _Angela thought and I smiled at her.

"Ok, but you need to know the rules" Alice started "1. Nothing illegal, we learned that from last time we played" she said looking at Emmet.

_Shut up, I'll think of something bad enough_ he thought thinking of ways to torture me. I grimaced at some of the idea's he had in mind. "Rule number 2, you have to do the dare" Jasper said "Rule number 3 is that if you don't do it, you get another dare, but you would have to also answer a truth" I added. Rosalie came around with her M3 and stopped in front of us. Emmet ran to the passenger seat. I went to the back and sat Bella on my lap and Jasper did the same with Alice. "If you want, 2 of you could come with us" Emmet yelled and they all ran to the car. "Umm, Angela and Eric" I said, they annoyed me the least. The others frowned and went to Jessica's car while they got in.

_Wow, nice car!_ Eric thought and I smiled. "Bella, let's go up" Alice said and sat on the top of the car. Bella did the same and I held on to her legs so that she didn't fall. "Come on Angela" Alice said and Angela did the same _Hmm, the Cullen's are really nice one's you get to know them_ she thought and I smiled, if Bella deserved any friends, it was her. We drove to our house and I heard Rosalie thinking about outrunning Jessica. She finally gave in and pressed down on the pedal and we were lurching forward "You ok?" I asked Bella. She smiled and nodded, I had forgotten that Emmet was planning a dare so I went to see what he was thinking

_Hmm, maybe I'll make Mike do something, he might be funnier to play with, but it's fun to torture Edward. _I rolled my eyes and got out of his head. I looked up at Bella and she was looking behind her, I looked to and saw Jessica trying to catch up "Hey Rose, I think Jessica's having trouble catching up" Alice said laughing. "Well, I'm not slowing down, what's the point in having a sports car if you're going to go slow?" Rosalie asked laughing as she went faster. We got to my house 5 seconds later and I smiled as Rosalie headed to the garage. I saw Jessica behind us and wondered if her car would fit, it probably would because we had a big space for walking, I just hopped she didn't scratch any of our cars.


	4. Chapter 4 The humans

**Disclaimer: Still not as smart as to own any of the characters or Twilight… OMC! **

**(FOURTH chapter)**

Bella's POV

We got to the Cullen mansion and I smiled as we got out. Jessica managed to park her car outside because she didn't dare go in and scratch one of the cars accidentally. All the guys walked in the garage and stopped when they saw the cars.

I tried not to laugh when Mike said "Umm, can we get like a private car tour?" he said it not taking his eyes of the first car, Carlisle's Mercedes. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Emmet grinned "Well, sure, that's Carlisle's Mercedes" he said pointing to it "That's Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's BMW, my jeep" he said pointing at his big white jeep and going over to stroke it "Umm, Alice's yellow porch…"

"Don't touch" Alice yelled as the guys went over to it. They quickly pulled their hands back and Emmet continued "Umm, jaspers Ducati" he said pointing at Edwards motorcycle that was now Jasper's. "And that's Edward's other car" he said pointing to the Vanquish. "Dude, what type of car is that" Tyler asked staring at it "It's my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish" Edward said and his car was suddenly surrounded by guys

"Don't touch it" Edward warned them and they stepped away "Hey, if you guys have those cars why do you drive the Volvo?" Mike asked looking dazed

"Are you forgetting the huge scene you guys made when we took Rosalie's car… well you got a scratch in it, so were not risking ours" Emmet lied smoothly. They didn't take them to be inconspicuous. "Come inside now if you're going to play!" Alice yelled from inside and we let everyone step in. I tried not to laugh as they took in the inside of the mansion. "Wow" was all they murmured.

Esme came from the kitchen with a couple of drinks "Hey Esme" I said and my friends turned to stare at me like I was crazy, probably due to my greeting. "Hi Bella" Esme said handing me a drink "Hello Ms. Cullen" they all murmured and Esme smiled "Please, call me Esme" she said and handed them a drink.

She looked at Emmet and said "Behave" with a stern look that was almost funny "Why only me?" he whined innocently "Oh please" the Cullen's and I said at the same time and Emmet rolled his eyes "Ok mom" and we all laughed. "Keep him out of trouble" Esme said looking at us

"I said I'd behave" Emmet whined which made us all laugh harder and Esme walked up the stairs giggling. "Well, that's what you get for being a troublemaker" I said when I was able to breathe "Oh yes because Edward and Jasper are the saints of the house" he smiled at them "Compared to you, we all are" Alice said and then Esme came running down with Carlisle

"What are you guys going to play?" Carlisle asked worried. "A game I like to call truth or dare!" Emmet yelled and their eyes widened "Emmet, the last time you played truth or dare you ended up a striper at a club, Jasper ended up in jail, Alice was dressed as a pirate singing pirate songs at a concert, Rosalie had green hair and went out with 10 guys in 10 minutes, and Edward was selling socks while wearing a monkey suit in Alaska!" Esme yelled. Wow, the Cullen's did know how to be extreme.

I heard my friends laughing and I smiled at how insane it would sound to a normal human. "Oh, come on mom, we'll behave" Emmet said giving her puppy dog eyes. "Fine but you have to follow these rules" Carlisle began "1. Stay in the US and 2 is nothing that will make you end up in jail" he finished and they left.

"Were should we play?" Alice asked. There were 12 of us so probably the living room "Umm, the living room" I said looking around. We all walked to the couch and Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I sat down on the couch, Rose, Emmet, Angela, and Tyler sat around the table and Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren decided to stand up.

"Ok Emmet your turn" I said grinning at him "Ok Bella" he said smiling at me. "Truth or dare?" I knew that if I said truth I would seem weak and would probably have to embarrass myself with the truth, but if I said dare I would probably regret it. After 2 seconds I decided "Dare, bring it bro" Emmet grinned evilly and said "Oh, I will bring it lil sis, you just wait"

"Little sister?" Mike asked and all my friends looked at us confused. "Oh yeah, well she's already like a sister to all of us" Emmet said and I laughed. "Ok sis, I dare you to go swimming in the river while wearing one of Alice's outfits and then you have to give us the camera" Emmet said and I frowned. The river must be freezing by now

"What! Why my cloth?!" Alice asked shocked. "Because I know you, and getting you angry will make this game funnier" Emmet said laughing. "Fine" I said. I got the camera from under the couch and tossed it to Emmet. He quickly deleted the picture and I laughed. "Emmet, you know we already saved the picture and have like 20 copies" Rose said laughing. Emmet glared at me and I laughed

"Hanging out with you was bound to wear off on me sometime" he shook his head and smiled "Fine, of to the river" he said "I hate you" Alice and I said at the same time.

I ran up stairs with Alice to her closet and she gave me jeans and a sweater. "Thanks" I said and put it on quickly. We ran back down and they were all waiting by the back door. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked forward. As I walked I got an idea and smiled. "Uh oh, Bella's smiling, she is planning something evil" Jasper said and I laughed. "Throw Emmet in" I whispered to Edward and he smiled and nodded. I got to the border of the river and jumped. The river was freezing cold and I felt myself turn to an ice cube. I was shivering violently but after 10 seconds it stopped. "Ok Emmet, help me up" I said as innocently as I could. Emmet was laughing when he came to help me back up so he didn't notice when I pulled his hand and Edward sent him flying in. I started laughing and took Edwards hands quickly as he helped me up. Emmet came back out and glared at us we were all laughing rolling on the grass. "That was… so funny… good plan… Bella… it looks like… you're becoming… more like… us every day!" Jasper said between laughter.

I smiled and Emmet came out and quickly threw Jasper in. Then he proceeded to throw Rosalie in and came after me. Edward put me behind him but I decided to have fun so I winked at Emmet and took Edward's hand and ran to the river and jumped in with Edward. I heard Alice come in next and Emmet jumped in again.

I looked up to see Jessica, Lauren, and Mike staring at us as if we were idiots and Tyler, Eric, and Angela looked like they wanted to join. I smiled at them and nodded, then I turned to Emmet and jumped on his back and I was on his shoulders. Alice saw me and left Jasper's side to go jump on Edward's back and she smiled when she came up. Rosalie looked at us and did the same with Jasper. We all laughed and I said "Well, this is quite a change in couples" and everyone laughed "Yeah but technically now were all even" Alice said and I smiled.

"Chicken fight!" Emmet yelled underneath me and we laughed. I turned to see my friends still staring at us, well me actually, they were probably surprised in how comfortable I was with all of them. I waved my hand forward for them to join us and they smiled but shook their heads. They probably didn't want to get wet. I shrugged and turned back.

"Ok, I think we should go against Edward and Alice first, let's see if Edward has the guts to beat me now that I'm with you" Emmet said and Edward smiled. Alice went forward and we grabbed hands "Ok, wait no, let's make it interesting, Rosalie and Jasper should play too" I yelled and they all nodded so they came forward. Suddenly Alice, Rose, and I were play fighting while the guys were taking it more serious down there.

I was laughing and playing when I heard a car and I decided to ignore it. "Emmet Paul McCarty Cullen, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I heard Esme's voice calling from the house, I turned and saw Esme and Carlisle coming towards us with the angriest expressions on their faces I had ever seen. "Shit" we all muttered at the same time. Rose, Alice, and I jumped down into the water and I could see Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Taylor smiling while Angela was looking at us worried and Eric just looked confused. "What are you doing in the river?!" Esme yelled again and we looked at each other "Umm, chicken fight?" Alice said and Esme shook her head "Bella will get sick if she's in there, it must be freezing, get her out" Esme said looking at Edward.

Edward picked me up and got me out as Carlisle came out with towels, he wrapped 2 around me and I smiled. Esme and Carlisle went back in and we all burst out laughing. "Oh my, I thought she was going to kill us and it was only because Bella would get sick!" Emmet yelled which only made everyone laugh harder "I haven't heard her use our full names in years, or seen that look on her face!" Alice added.

We were still laughing when I remembered "Hey! It's my turn!" I yelled and everyone stopped. I decided to give my friends a chance so I turned to them "Mike, truth or dare" I asked and he looked at me worried.

"Umm, Dare" he said not wanting to look like a chicken "Ok, Mike, I dare you to let Alice give you a makeover and then you have to go to the mall and run around in girl clothes" I said and his eyes widened. Everyone started laughing and Edward went to the towels and got one to dry off. Emmet and Jasper came out and handed Rose and Alice a towel each and we all walked inside. I made sure I was dry enough so that I wouldn't drip when I went inside.

I ran to the living room but then remembered I was wet so I stopped by the stairs and looked at Alice "Your spare clothes are in Edward's closet" she said going up with Jasper. I nodded and then stooped again remembering my friends "Umm, do you want to wait here?" I asked looking at them. The guys nodded but the girls eyes lit up "Can we go with you?" Jessica asked exited. I looked at Edward and so did Angela, Jessica, and Lauren. He smiled and nodded and they ran up to me. "Thanks" I whispered to him and gave him a quick kiss before going up the stairs with the girl behind me.

I went straight to Edward's room having to constantly stop to let the girls take in the mansion. When we finally got to Edwards door I opened it a bit to make sure it was ok and smiled saw the inside. He had probably done in on purpose. My friends gasped when they saw the inside and I laughed. Edward had put up probably 30 pictures of us on his walls and the room was incredibly clean. I went straight to the closet and saw my clothes hanging on the closet door. I rolled my eyes when I saw the silky blue blouse with the blue (knowing Alice) designer jeans. I got them out and started to change when I saw Angela smiling at me from Edward's big white bed, while Jessica and Lauren were still to preoccupied glaring at the pictures.

"What?" I asked her when she kept smiling "Oh, the pictures just surprised me" Angela said still smiling. I laughed and said "My room look's just the same… but I have pictures of the rest of the Cullen's too" I turned to put the blue blouse on and then the jeans when I heard Jessica and Lauren gasp. I turned quickly to see what had happened and blushed when I saw what they were staring at.

It was a picture of Edward and me kissing on his bed. I remembered Emmet taking that picture about 1 week after they had come back and made fun of us with it for a month. The most embarrassing part was that it wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was more than that. I went to the picture and quickly ripped it of blushing even redder. I was going to kill him for that, well not technically, but then I heard him laughing and just decided to kill him with a dare, but maybe I would embarrassed him and someone else.

I smiled evilly and turned to put the picture away. "Wow Bella that was some picture" Jessica said rolling her eyes and Lauren added "Yeah, the most sluty picture" then I snapped, "You know what Lauren, I deal with all your crap at school but not here!" I yelled and she rolled her eyes. I turned to walk down out and they all followed. I ran down and sat on Edward's lap who was already sitting with his family and they were all laughing. The guys, Mike, Tyler, and Eric, were just looking at them as if they were crazy.

I turned to Mike "Ok Mike, truth or dare?" I asked and he gulped


	5. Mike

**Disclaimer: Me: Would you like to do the honors Edward**

**Edward: Sure, this person does not own Twilight or my siblings, wife, enemies, or anybody I the story**

**Me: Ok, I think we get the point LOL**

**Edward: Ok, but make Mike cry!**

**ME: I'll try**

Edward's POV

_Oh no! if I say Truth I'll look like a baby, but if I say dare… I've already seen what they have been doing on dares! _Mike thought and I tried not to laugh. Chicken.

"Dare" he finally decided and my Bella smiled and Alice laughed. I went straight to her head but she was singing songs in Chinese.

I glowered at her and she stuck her tong out. "Ok Mike, I dare you to let Alice and Rose give you a makeover and then you have to go to the mall dressed in women's clothes singing 'Don't Cha'" Bella said and everyone started laughing besides Mike.

_What! No! _Mike thought

_Well, Bella can be evil _Jessica

_Wow, I didn't know she had it in her _Lauren

_This will be fun; I just hope we don't get in trouble _Angela

_Can't believe it! _Tyler

_Wow! _Eric

_Nice _Jasper

_Bella's good _Rosalie

_My little sister is becoming more like me every day!_ Emmett

_This will be so much FUN! _Alice

"Ok, but so your not to embarrassed, why don't you go with him Edward?" Bella asked turning to me. Everyone laughed and my eyes widened. Did she really think I would do that?

"No! I yelled at her and she pouted. Oh lord, she was going to make me do it. "Please Edward" she whispered and everyone turned to stare at us. I shook my head and her eyes dropped "For me?" she whispered again. I shook my head quickly and her eyes narrowed. She smiled evilly and dropped her head to my neck. She started kissing me and whispered again "Please?" Ugh, this girl would be the death of me.

_How can she just kiss him like that! That should be me! _Jessica thought

_That's disgusting! _Lauren

_Wow, I bet he'll do it, I know I would for that! _Tyler

_How does she actually like him! What does she see in him that she doesn't in me!? _Mike

_Awwwww, I know he'll do anything for her _Angela. So far she was my favorite

_God, PDA!_ Eric

_Do it, Do it, Do it! _Emmett, Jasper, and Rose

_Just give in Edward, I already saw it_ Alice thought and I groaned. "Fine" Bella's head came up and she smiled evilly.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing again and Emmett yelled between laughter "I can't… believe you… actually agreed… to that!" _You are weak my brother_ he thought at the same time

"Oh, like you don't follow Rosalie's every command" I said and they stopped to glare at me. Bella smiled and said "Ok, Alice and Rose, go make them pretty" I turned to glare at her and she smiled and fluttered her eyelids innocently. "You are evil" I said and she shrugged.

"But you love me" she said and I rolled my eyes. Alice took my hand and Mike's to get up us stairs

_Damn she's hot! _ I heard Mike think when Rosalie took his hand to lead them up. We got into Alice's bathroom and Mike was very surprised

_Oh my god! The bathrooms bigger than my room!_ He thought and I rolled y eyes as we sat down to let the tortures begin.

Bella's POV

I watched Rose and Alice take Edward and Mike up stairs and we all started laughing again.

"You know Bella, we might have to call you over every time Edward doesn't want to do something" Jasper said chuckling. I smiled and Emmett added "Yeah, she would have been useful a couple days ago when Edward wouldn't do anything we asked him to do"

I smiled and noticed Jessica and Lauren were glaring at me so I turned quickly. "Yeah well I won't be torturing him everyday" said to them and then added "Maybe once every two days" that only made them laugh harder and I heard Edward yell from up stairs "I heard that Bella!"  
That only made everyone start laughing and I stopped after a while getting an idea. I had only made Edward do that for payback for putting that picture up, but maybe I could do better. "Emmet, do you want to play with the piano?" I asked and Jasper and Emmett grinned. "You are evil" he said as we all went to Edward's piano.

I sat down and Emmett sat next to me. Jasper stood behind us and I Angela asked "Whose piano is this?"

Emmett grinned and I said "it's Edwards" her mouth dropped and Jessica asked "He plays the piano!?" I nodded and everyone's, beside Emmett, Jasper, and me, eyes widened.

"Bella, you know he'll kill us if we do something to his precious piano" Emmett said and I looked up innocently. "Do you really think he would hurt _me_?" I asked innocently and Emmett rolled his eyes "No, he won't, but he would probably kill me" he said and I stared at him. Science when is he scared of messing with Edward.

He smiled and put his fingers on the piano and we started playing crazily. I started laughing when I heard Edward scream "Emmett, if you break it you're buying a new one!" Emmett grinned and yelled "Hey, your girlfriend's plating too" I laughed when Edward answered "Well, I am not going to make Bella pay now am I?" we all laughed and I stopped playing to sit on the piano. Emmett stopped and looked at me evilly. I stared at him when he came to pick me up and carried me on his back. I screamed and he laughed until he got to the couch and we sat down.

He sat me on his lap and Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Tyler, and Eric all stared at us. "What?" I asked laughing and Lauren said "Oh, it's just that normally people don't sit on the lap of their boyfriend's brother" she finished with a look of disgust and I rolled my eyes while Emmett looked at me "Should we ignore, or play along?" he asked and I laughed. "Nah, let's just ignore, it's not like Edward or Rose mind" I said and he nodded and Jasper laughed. "No, they don't, well at first Rosalie didn't like it, but now she's gotten use to it" he said and I smiled "Thank god" I said sarcastically and they laughed.

"Nah, but I like Rose when she get's jealous, it's pretty hot" Emmett said and we stopped laughing "We don't need to know what turns you on Emmett" I said and he laughed. "You know what I meant" he said again and we started laughing again.

"Well, I guess it's good you get along with all of Edward's family though" Angel said nicely and I smiled at her "You know what, I think she's my favorite so far" Emmett said and Jasper nodded. Angela blushed wiled Lauren and Jessica glared at her. If they don't like the fact that they like Angela best then maybe they should try to get along with them.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite!" I mocked and Emmett rolled his eyes "I meant out of your friends… your still my favorite besides Rose" he said. Jasper nodded and I smiled. "Well then, thank you" I said and kissed Emmett's cheek. My friends went back to staring at me and I rolled my eyes. Emmett was like a brother and I wasn't going to treat him differently because of them.

2 minutes later Mike came down wearing what I assumed was Rosalie's white strapless top with white shorts and white knee length boots. Edward was wearing the same thing but in black. **(Pictures on profile) **We all burst out laughing and the glared at us. I saw they didn't have much makeup an, just red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner, though they did put some eye shadow on Mike. I jumped up from Emmett's lap and went to hold Edward's hands "You look… nice" I said and everyone laughed again. "Ok, we will go in Edwards car, you can follow in your car" Alice said and we headed out to the garage.

"Wait, let's go in my car so we can show off Edwards pretty face" Rosalie said and we all laughed and headed to Rosalie's car. We sat down and Alice and I went to the middle to sit on the top. Rosalie started the radio and Edward groaned when she out in the CD. I quickly recognized 'don't cha' and I started laughing.

I saw my friends behind up staring at us and listening to the songs with us from behind and I laughed when I saw Mike glaring at me. Alice, Rose, and I started singing to the songs and had a blast till we finally reached the mall.

**(Tell me what you think, and what should be the next victims and dares?)**


	6. The terrible dares

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: E**

**Edward: Antoanette does not own Twilight**

**Me: Thank you, what did you think of this chapter?**

**Edward: I HATED it!!! I'm going to go kill Mike now. **

**ME: ok! :-)**

Everyone jumped out besides Edward and Mike, they stayed in the car frowning. I laughed and said "Hey it was a dare and if you back out that means you're a chicken" I warned them and they got out quickly. Edward took my hand and I let go. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I said "Well, I can't be seen holding hands with a girl" and everyone laughed. I walked forward and took Emmett and Alice's hands. Alice took Jaspers hand and Emmet took Rosalie's hand. All my friends did the same and stood behind us while we made Edward and Mike walk in front of us.

As soon as we stepped in the mall I walked over to the store Abercrombie and Edward glared at me "Bella please not here" he begged and all the Cullen's just laughed while my friends looked confused. "What's wrong with this store" I asked innocently and everyone, besides my friends, laughed.

"What's wrong is that you going to get me kicked out of my favorite store" he whined. That's when my friends figured it out and everyone was laughing. "Nah, I don't think they would kick one of their models out" I teased and my friends stared at him shocked while the Cullen's were literally laughing on the floor.

"I am NOT a model" he yelled which made everyone laugh harder. "Dude, you modeled for Abercrombie?" Mike asked and I took out a picture of Edward in the Halloween costume where he was dressed like an Abercrombie model. All my friends looked at it and they burst out laughing. Edward tried to take the picture from me so I quickly stuffed it in my shirt which made everyone laugh harder.

By now everyone in the mall was staring at us as if we were crazy and there was even a group starting to form around us. "Sorry Edward, but you and Mike have to go in there" I said and Edward glared at me "That's not fair! Mike's probably never bought anything in here anyways" Edward whined and Mike stopped laughing "How would you know?" He asked mad. "Well because the cheapest thin in there is probably 90.00 dollars" Edward hissed at him and he shrugged.

I took Edward and Mike's hand and led them in. "Hello how may I help… you" The clerk asked and stared at Edward and Mike. "Mr. Cullen?" he asked and we all laughed. Edward turned to glare at me and I smiled. I turned and noticed Emmett a still dressed as a cheer leader and turned to him "hey Emmett, show them how it's done" I whispered and he smiled. He skipped inside and started singing.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" he grabbed Edward and Mike's hands and skipped around the store. We all stared in shock "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" They all sang and we all burst out laughing. The people in the store were staring at them as if they were crazy and scared of them. "Bella, where did you get that picture?" Rosalie asked when she could breathe again. "Oh, it's the picture from your Halloween last year, all I did was edit it to black and white" I answered and Alice and Rose high-fived me.

"Wait, so he's not a model" Jessica asked and we shook our heads

"It would take a miracle to make one of them model" Rose said shaking her head. "You know, that would make a good dare" Alice said and I rolled my eyes. "I doubt Edward will do it" I said and they turned to look at me. "Not if you ask him to do it" Rose suggested and I shook my head. "I already tortured him enough, I don't feel like doing it anymore, so count me out" I said and their face's fell. They finally came back out and Edward was holding 4 bags.

"What is that?" I asked him looking at the bags. "Oh, some clothes I found" he answered and started heading to a bathroom. Emmett and Jasper shook their heads and whispered to us "He figured that if he bought 300 dollars of clothes they wouldn't kick him out" I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed. My friends stared with their mouths open when he said 300 dollars. Edward came back wearing jeans, a black button up, some type of black leather shoes, and he had taken the makeup of and his hair was back to normal. You have to admit that if someone saw him they could easily mistake him for a model.

I took his hand and he glared at me I knew I was in trouble so I kissed him quickly before turning to Mike "It's your turn" I said and he grinned.

He turned to Alice and asked "Ok Alice, truth or dare?" Alice frowned but answered "Dare" and then her eyes widened. Edward tried not to laugh and I frowned confused

Alice POV

If that idiot made me do what I just saw I would kill him. He was grinning and everyone was staring at me "Ok, I dare you to go burn your credit cards" he said and everyone's mouths fell open. "Are you crazy? All the money we have is in those cards, they would kill me!" I screamed and Mike frowned realizing that. "Fine, then I dare you to get kicked out of your favorite store at the mall" he said and all my siblings and Bella laughed. I pouted but I knew I had already seen that it would happen so I walked to the store with big letters that said 'Gucci' the humans stared at me and I looked at them "What?" I asked and Jessica answered "Your favorite store is Gucci?" she asked and I nodded.

I went in and everyone greeted me. "Hey Alice" they all said and I frowned. I could hear my siblings laugh and I ran to the purse rack and knocked everything down "Alice!" Bob, the manager yelled. "I don't care" I yelled and went to throw all the dresses to the ground and throw all the boots around.

"Miss Alice Cullen" Bob shouted again and started calling security "This all sucks!" I yelled and threw more clothes to the floor. By now all my siblings and the humans were laughing. 2 cops ran in and I stuck my tong out at them. "Miss, you have to leave this store immediately or I will arrest you" he said and I walked out. If I could cry I would be in tears.

Everyone was laughing and I glared at them "God Alice, your horrible!" Edward yelled at me and then he added "You were probably dyeing to buy all of that while you were destroying it! Maybe they might put up a poster that says 'Do not let this pixie in'" he laughed again.

Oh he was going to get it now. I smiled and then quickly started to sing Don't Cha in my head. He stopped laughing and frowned at me. "Let's go" I said and we all went to the parking lot. Everyone was still laughing so nobody talked the whole way back.

Everyone was _still_ laughing when we sat down and I turned to Bella "Bella, truth or dare" she looked up worried and everyone stopped laughing

She gulped and answered "Umm, Dare" I laughed and said "I dare you to make out with mike for 3 minutes. Everyone turned to stare at me, Edward looked like he was going to rip my head of, Bella looked frightened, and Mike looked happy.

Bella's POV

NO! Not Mike! I was going to kill Alice, that is if Edward lets her live. I turned to see Mike with a smile so big I thought his face would break. I gulped and saw Edward glaring at her "I will murder you pixie" he growled at her and took my hands. Everyone was quiet and I frowned. I knew I had to do it or she would make my dare worse and I would have to answer a truth. I kissed Edward quickly and turned to Mike.

He was still smiling and I went over to him slowly. "Umm, maybe Jasper and Emmett should hold Edward back from killing both me and Mike" Alice said and I rolled my eyes. I turned to see Jasper and Emmett holding Edward's arms and I sighed. Edward looked like he was about to destroy the whole house down.

I closed my eyes and pretended that Mike was Edward and leaned down to kiss him. "Give me a damn watch!" I heard Edward yell and I think he started counting the seconds. I could hear Emmett and Jasper restraining Edward back "Edward calm the hell down" Jasper murmured and I felt Mike's tong trying to open my mouth. I knew Alice had said make out and if I didn't do it now I would have to do it again so I let him. Then I heard Emmett "Edward chill" I rolled my eyes and started counting in my head. I hoped this would end soon and that Edward would let Alice and Mike live.

"1 minute" Edward said and I heard Rose and Alice laugh. I could actually hear Edward growling and Emmett and Jasper trying to talk over it so that no one noticed. I knew my friends wouldn't notice because I hadn't realized he was growling until I paid close attention. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" Edward yelled and I broke apart.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Mike smiling like an idiot and Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric glaring at us. Angela looked sorry, Rose, Alice, and Jasper looked like they were trying not to laugh. Emmett was laughing and Edward looked murderous.

I wiped my mouth and ran up stairs to the bathroom to wash my mouth. "Where are you going?" Jasper asked and I could hear that he was trying not to laugh. "To wash my mouth" I answered and that did it. Everyone started laughing and Edward followed me up.

I ran in the bathroom and started to brush my teeth with Edward behind me. I could still hear everyone laughing and Edward was looking at me. "I hope you didn't enjoy that" he said cautiously and I tried not to laugh. "What?" he asked now worried. I shook my head and finished washing my teeth.

I took his hand and walked to his room. I slammed the door so everyone could hear and not bother me. I knew everyone had stopped laughing by now and Edward looked confused. "Did you really enjoy that?" he hissed and I laughed. "Bella!?" he hissed. "I'm serious" he added. Did he really think I liked Mike kissing me? It was nothing compared to the way he kissed me.

I pushed him down on the bed and started to kiss him. He looked shocked at first and then finally responded. One of his hands went behind my back and the other tangled in my hair. My own hands tangled in his hair. I was soon out of breath and broke away. "Does that answer your question?" I asked and he smiled. "Let's go back down before Emmett does something stupid" Edward said not bothering to keep his voice down. "Wait! I think I should get Alice back… but by using Jasper" I said and he smiled and nodded.

He carried me down the stairs bridal style smirking. Everyone turned to stare at us and I smiled straight and Jasper, he gulped and frowned.

"What were you 2 kitties doing up their?" Emmett asked teasing and I shrugged. "Nothing" I answered simply as we went to sit down on the love seat.

"I didn't know making out on Edward's bet was called nothing" Emmett said grinning and I rolled my eyes. Alice, Rose, and Jasper started laughing while Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren glared at me.

"Jasper truth or dare? I asked and his eyes widened.

**Ok, what should be Jasper's dare!!!??? I need halp!!!!!**


	7. Jasper and Rosalie

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward… I assure you this story is funny so do the disclaimer**

**Edward: Ok, I will. This person doesn't own me or Twilight… even though she wishes she did!**

**ME: Thank you!**

Everyone jumped out besides Edward and Mike, they stayed in the car frowning. I laughed and said "Hey it was a dare and if you back out that means you're a chicken" I warned them and they got out quickly. Edward took my hand and I let go. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I said "Well, I can't be seen holding hands with a girl" and everyone laughed. I walked forward and took Emmett and Alice's hands. Alice took Jaspers hand and Emmet took Rosalie's hand. All my friends did the same and stood behind us while we made Edward and Mike walk in front of us.

As soon as we stepped in the mall I walked over to the store Abercrombie and Edward glared at me "Bella please not here" he begged and all the Cullen's just laughed while my friends looked confused. "What's wrong with this store" I asked innocently and everyone, besides my friends, laughed.

"What's wrong is that you going to get me kicked out of my favorite store" he whined. That's when my friends figured it out and everyone was laughing. "Nah, I don't think they would kick one of their models out" I teased and my friends stared at him shocked while the Cullen's were literally laughing on the floor.

"I am NOT a model" he yelled which made everyone laugh harder. "Dude, you modeled for Abercrombie?" Mike asked and I took out a picture of Edward in the Halloween costume where he was dressed like an Abercrombie model. All my friends looked at it and they burst out laughing. Edward tried to take the picture from me so I quickly stuffed it in my shirt which made everyone laugh harder.

By now everyone in the mall was staring at us as if we were crazy and there was even a group starting to form around us. "Sorry Edward, but you and Mike have to go in there" I said and Edward glared at me "That's not fair! Mike's probably never bought anything in here anyways" Edward whined and Mike stopped laughing "How would you know?" He asked mad. "Well because the cheapest thin in there is probably 90.00 dollars" Edward hissed at him and he shrugged.

I took Edward and Mike's hand and led them in. "Hello how may I help… you" The clerk asked and stared at Edward and Mike. "Mr. Cullen?" he asked and we all laughed. Edward turned to glare at me and I smiled. I turned and noticed Emmett a still dressed as a cheer leader and turned to him "hey Emmett, show them how it's done" I whispered and he smiled. He skipped inside and started singing.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" he grabbed Edward and Mike's hands and skipped around the store. We all stared in shock "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?" They all sang and we all burst out laughing. The people in the store were staring at them as if they were crazy and scared of them. "Bella, where did you get that picture?" Rosalie asked when she could breathe again. "Oh, it's the picture from your Halloween last year, all I did was edit it to black and white" I answered and Alice and Rose high-fived me.

"Wait, so he's not a model" Jessica asked and we shook our heads

"It would take a miracle to make one of them model" Rose said shaking her head. "You know, that would make a good dare" Alice said and I rolled my eyes. "I doubt Edward will do it" I said and they turned to look at me. "Not if you ask him to do it" Rose suggested and I shook my head. "I already tortured him enough, I don't feel like doing it anymore, so count me out" I said and their face's fell. They finally came back out and Edward was holding 4 bags.

"What is that?" I asked him looking at the bags. "Oh, some clothes I found" he answered and started heading to a bathroom. Emmett and Jasper shook their heads and whispered to us "He figured that if he bought 300 dollars of clothes they wouldn't kick him out" I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed. My friends stared with their mouths open when he said 300 dollars. Edward came back wearing jeans, a black button up, some type of black leather shoes, and he had taken the makeup of and his hair was back to normal. You have to admit that if someone saw him they could easily mistake him for a model.

I took his hand and he glared at me I knew I was in trouble so I kissed him quickly before turning to Mike "It's your turn" I said and he grinned.

He turned to Alice and asked "Ok Alice, truth or dare?" Alice frowned but answered "Dare" and then her eyes widened. Edward tried not to laugh and I frowned confused

Alice POV

If that idiot made me do what I just saw I would kill him. He was grinning and everyone was staring at me "Ok, I dare you to go burn your credit cards" he said and everyone's mouths fell open. "Are you crazy? All the money we have is in those cards, they would kill me!" I screamed and Mike frowned realizing that. "Fine, then I dare you to get kicked out of your favorite store at the mall" he said and all my siblings and Bella laughed. I pouted but I knew I had already seen that it would happen so I walked to the store with big letters that said 'Gucci' the humans stared at me and I looked at them "What?" I asked and Jessica answered "Your favorite store is Gucci?" she asked and I nodded.

I went in and everyone greeted me. "Hey Alice" they all said and I frowned. I could hear my siblings laugh and I ran to the purse rack and knocked everything down "Alice!" Bob, the manager yelled. "I don't care" I yelled and went to throw all the dresses to the ground and throw all the boots around.

"Miss Alice Cullen" Bob shouted again and started calling security "This all sucks!" I yelled and threw more clothes to the floor. By now all my siblings and the humans were laughing. 2 cops ran in and I stuck my tong out at them. "Miss, you have to leave this store immediately or I will arrest you" he said and I walked out. If I could cry I would be in tears.

Everyone was laughing and I glared at them "God Alice, your horrible!" Edward yelled at me and then he added "You were probably dyeing to buy all of that while you were destroying it! Maybe they might put up a poster that says 'Do not let this pixie in'" he laughed again.

Oh he was going to get it now. I smiled and then quickly started to sing Don't Cha in my head. He stopped laughing and frowned at me. "Let's go" I said and we all went to the parking lot. Everyone was still laughing so nobody talked the whole way back.

Everyone was _still_ laughing when we sat down and I turned to Bella "Bella, truth or dare" she looked up worried and everyone stopped laughing

She gulped and answered "Umm, Dare" I laughed and said "I dare you to make out with mike for 3 minutes. Everyone turned to stare at me, Edward looked like he was going to rip my head of, Bella looked frightened, and Mike looked happy.

Bella's POV

NO! Not Mike! I was going to kill Alice, that is if Edward lets her live. I turned to see Mike with a smile so big I thought his face would break. I gulped and saw Edward glaring at her "I will murder you pixie" he growled at her and took my hands. Everyone was quiet and I frowned. I knew I had to do it or she would make my dare worse and I would have to answer a truth. I kissed Edward quickly and turned to Mike.

He was still smiling and I went over to him slowly. "Umm, maybe Jasper and Emmett should hold Edward back from killing both me and Mike" Alice said and I rolled my eyes. I turned to see Jasper and Emmett holding Edward's arms and I sighed. Edward looked like he was about to destroy the whole house down.

I closed my eyes and pretended that Mike was Edward and leaned down to kiss him. "Give me a damn watch!" I heard Edward yell and I think he started counting the seconds. I could hear Emmett and Jasper restraining Edward back "Edward calm the hell down" Jasper murmured and I felt Mike's tong trying to open my mouth. I knew Alice had said make out and if I didn't do it now I would have to do it again so I let him. Then I heard Emmett "Edward chill" I rolled my eyes and started counting in my head. I hoped this would end soon and that Edward would let Alice and Mike live.

"1 minute" Edward said and I heard Rose and Alice laugh. I could actually hear Edward growling and Emmett and Jasper trying to talk over it so that no one noticed. I knew my friends wouldn't notice because I hadn't realized he was growling until I paid close attention. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0" Edward yelled and I broke apart.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Mike smiling like an idiot and Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric glaring at us. Angela looked sorry, Rose, Alice, and Jasper looked like they were trying not to laugh. Emmett was laughing and Edward looked murderous.

I wiped my mouth and ran up stairs to the bathroom to wash my mouth. "Where are you going?" Jasper asked and I could hear that he was trying not to laugh. "To wash my mouth" I answered and that did it. Everyone started laughing and Edward followed me up.

I ran in the bathroom and started to brush my teeth with Edward behind me. I could still hear everyone laughing and Edward was looking at me. "I hope you didn't enjoy that" he said cautiously and I tried not to laugh. "What?" he asked now worried. I shook my head and finished washing my teeth.

I took his hand and walked to his room. I slammed the door so everyone could hear and not bother me. I knew everyone had stopped laughing by now and Edward looked confused. "Did you really enjoy that?" he hissed and I laughed. "Bella!?" he hissed. "I'm serious" he added. Did he really think I liked Mike kissing me? It was nothing compared to the way he kissed me.

I pushed him down on the bed and started to kiss him. He looked shocked at first and then finally responded. One of his hands went behind my back and the other tangled in my hair. My own hands tangled in his hair. I was soon out of breath and broke away. "Does that answer your question?" I asked and he smiled. "Let's go back down before Emmett does something stupid" Edward said not bothering to keep his voice down. "Wait! I think I should get Alice back… but by using Jasper" I said and he smiled and nodded.

He carried me down the stairs bridal style smirking. Everyone turned to stare at us and I smiled straight and Jasper, he gulped and frowned.

"What were you 2 kitties doing up their?" Emmett asked teasing and I shrugged. "Nothing" I answered simply as we went to sit down on the love seat.

"I didn't know making out on Edward's bet was called nothing" Emmett said grinning and I rolled my eyes. Alice, Rose, and Jasper started laughing while Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren glared at me.

"Jasper truth or dare? I asked and his eyes widened.

Laurens POV

"Jasper truth or dare?" Bella asked him and he actually looked scared. Who would be scared of Bella? I could beat her in one second with my eyes closed. I saw Edward glare at me and I turned away quickly. So far the dares had been to Emmett, Mike, 2 for Bella, Alice, and now Jasper. Rosalie, Edward although he did it with Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and me was still just watching!

Though I have to admit hanging out with the Cullen's does look fun so far. I still can't believe how Bella just came in and greeted Ms. Cullen as if they were lifelong friends. That should be me that greets Edward's mom like that because it should be going out with either him or Jasper.

Edward rolled his eyes at something I guess Bella must have said.

"Dare" Jasper answered after a while and Bella laughed evilly. It was kind of creepy.

"I dare you to kiss Jessica" she said and his eyes widened while Alice looked like she would kill Bella and his brothers and Rosalie were laughing.

But why Jessica! It should be me Jasper kisses. Life is so UN fair!

Jaspers POV

Kiss Jessica Stanley! No! I can't do that! Alice is the only girl I've ever kissed in my life and I didn't want to change that. Why did Edward have to go out with someone o diabolical like Emmett?

Edward laughed and I glared at him and then Bella spoke up

"You have to do it for 1 minute… with tong" she said and this time my beautiful Alice looked like she would kill her BFF, I know I wanted to. Edward growled quietly next to me and I backed away.

I sighed and went over to Jessica. "Hold Alice" I heard Bella whisper to Rosalie and Emmett and I turned to see them holding her hands.

I sat in front of Jessica and her smell didn't even bother me by how repulsed I was by having to do this.

Her heart was so fast that I thought it would jump out of her chest, kind of like Bella when Edward kisses her. Edward chuckled behind me and I internally groaned.

Stupid mind reader in your head 24/7 with no privacy. At that he didn't respond and I was happy. Then I remembered what I was about to do, I would rather be back in the war than kiss her.

I could feel lust coming out of her, humor out of my family and Bella, board out of the humans, jealousy was coming strong from Lauren, and Alice was furious. I sent a wave of calm to her but it was so string it didn't affect her.

I bent down to Jessica and kissed her. She quickly put her arms around me and stuck her tong in my mouth. I could feel the lust radiating out of her more powerful than ever while I could also feel Alice's fury.

I could hear her growling and I grimaced. I started counting in my head until I finally pulled away after 60 seconds exact.

Jessica tried to hold on to me but I quickly sat next to Alice and looked for my next victim.

"Tyler truth or dare?" I asked and he gulped.

"Truth" he finally said and I sighed. Chicken.

"Ok, who do you think, besides Rose and Alice is the hottest girl in Forks high?" I asked knowing who it would be.

Lauren smiled thinking it would be her and Tyler was looking down

"Bella" he finally muttered

Bella POV

"Bella" Tyler muttered and my mouth fell open. Edward looked as if he were about to rip his thought out. Lauren looked as if she wanted to rip mine out, and everyone else was snickering.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Lauren yelled and got up. She started walking to the door when she said "Jessica, Tyler, and Angela have to come too" she added. They got up reluctantly and Mike and Eric followed.

"Bye Bella" Mike, Tyler, and Eric said. "Bye everyone" Angela added and we all smiled at her.

"Why did they leave?" I asked confused.

"Lauren was jealous of seeing how we got along with you and what Tyler said just drove her over the edge" Edward said and we all snickered.

"Well, the only ones who haven't gone are Rose and Edward… and since Jasper was the last one it's his turn" Alice said and we all turned to him.

"Ok. Rosalie truth or dare?" he asked and she sighed.

"Dare" Jasper smiled so evilly it was kind of scary.

"Ok, I dare you to go to the park and run around yelling 'I'm Rosalie Hale and I love pickles' while wearing something of my choice" Jasper said and we all laughed except for Rosalie who was glaring at him.

"Fine, but I will kill you" she muttered and they went up together.

"What do you think she'll make you do?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Alice is singing Barbie girl and Rosalie still hasn't decided" he didn't look to worried then I turned and said

"Don't think I haven't forgotten that picture you put up" I warned remembering and he chuckled.

Rosalie suddenly came back down in a pickle suit and her face painted green.

We all laughed and she glared at us. That immediately got me to stop but only made the rest laugh harder.

"I think you look hot babe" Emmett said and they all stared at him as if he were crazy.

"To be truthful Rose, you are by far the only person who could pull of that suit and actually look good" I said and she smiled.

"Thank you Bella" she said and with that we all piled into Rosalie's car.

We drove in silence with Jasper making comments about pickles and blondes and every time Edward would make one I would slap him on the head. I knew it didn't really hurt him but it got him to shut up.

"Thank you Bella" Rosalie sighed and I smiled

"Any time" I answered and we all laughed when Edward glared.

We finally got to the park and Rosalie ran to the fountain. It was packed in here and everyone was now staring at her.

"I am Rosalie Hale and I love pickles!" she started yelling. Some old lady ran out yelling "The pickles are attacking!" and we were immediately on the floor breathing for air.

Some kids started to cry when they saw her and she walked to us.

"Happy?" she asked and we nodded. We ran to the car and Rosalie ripped of the suit. We were all still laughing when I noticed Alice with a camera. She had it since the beginning so maybe she had filmed it all. That would be useful sometime.

"Ok Edward, truth or dare?" Rose asked and we all turned to look at him.

**(Sorry I haven't updated in so long… but after this is Edwards dare, a little secret I cant say and then the Halloween dance!!!)**


	8. Edward and Jasper?

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward… I assure you this story is funny so do the disclaimer**

**Edward: Ok, I will. This person doesn't own me or Twilight… even though she wishes she did!**

**ME: Thank you!**

Edward's POV

Great, so now I had to do an embarrassing thing, but if I chose truth I would embarrass Bella to much.

"Dare" I finally decided sighing. Rose smiled evilly and said "Ok, I dare you to let me and Alice give you a makeover so that you can go to the mall and do 5 things there"

I groaned. This would be hell.

I let them lead me upstairs both of them laughing and joking around.

15 minutes later they had finally finished. I didn't look that bad to tell the truth. I was wearing jeans, a super tight black shirt, and a black leather jacket. They had made me put my hair down so that it was hanging down like any bad boy would wear it with my hair in my eyes and some of it hanging back. I had a golden chain on with a big E that was supposed to be Emmett's and a gold watch.

As soon as I came down Emmett and Jasper snickered and Bella gasped.

Her eyes filled with lust that made me think about dressing this way more often.

_Damn Edward, you look good- Alice_

_Wow, maybe I should try that look sometime, it looks awesome… wait, is that my chain?!- Emmett_

_Haha, Edward will have such a fun time here- Rosalie_

_Huh, the look fits him… god Edward, Bella's feeling so much lust I might jump Alice now- Jasper_

_--------------------------- Bella_

Huh, maybe the look was turning her on a bit. I smiled at her and took her hand.

"What do you think?" I whispered in her ear.

"Umm… you look… hot" she whispered and I chuckled.

_Looks like your turning her on a bit to much huh Eddie- Emmett_ who else

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Rose.

"Ok, let's go" I said and we all got in her car once again. We drove to the mall listening to the song Buttons along the way and surprisingly Bella knew all the lyrics and sang along with Alice and Rose.

We got out and

Rosalie dragged me to K-Mart. I groaned as I imagined what she would make me do there.

"Ok, first you have to go and ask the lady over there where the tampons are" I glared at her as my family started gasping for air while laughing.

I groaned and went to a girl with blonde hair in a uniform.

"Hello" I said tapping on her shoulder. She turned quickly and gasped

_Oh my god, he is like so like hot, I can't believe someone like that hot can like even exist!_

So this is why they had made me dress like this. To get the girls to flirt with me.

"Yes, how may I help you, we have _anything_ you need" she said and I instantly caught the double meaning behind her words.

"Umm, can you tell me where the isle for the tampons are?" I asked.

_TAMPONS!!??? I knew it was to good to be true…ugh why does every hot guy have to be gay!!!???_

"Isle 4" she said acidly and walked away.

I went back to my family and they were all laughing.

_Edward, you should have felt the anger coming off of her- Jasper_

I rolled my eyes and turned to Rosalie.

"Ok, now I want you to go with Bella and Alice to that man and ask him if he has a daughter that's willing to volunteer"

I didn't quite get what that meant but I obeyed quickly.

I took Bella's hand and Alice took my other hand. I went to the man that must have been 38 or something.

"Hello sir… I was wondering if you have a daughter willing to volunteer?" I asked and he looked at me mad

_That pig! How dare he ask for my daughter to do something so distasteful! _He mentally yelled. It was then that I realized what volunteer meant.

He came up to me and slapped me across the face.

_Damn! That hurt! _Then he walked away as if nothing happened.

I went back to my family and they were all laughing hysterically. "Ok, now you will go and put these in the bag of that girl with her dad over there" Rose said and handed me a pack of condoms. My eyes widened and I knew that if I could have blushed I would be beer red.

I looked over to see a girl in her 16s with her dad at the checkout. I groaned and walked over and put the pack in her cart and walked away. We all watched quietly as the desk lady checked them out and her father's face went red with anger. He quickly put his credit card away and took her daughter by the ear and left angry.

We all started laughing at that one and I sighed when Rose turned back to me. "Ok, now lets go" she said and we followed walking to the middle fountain of the mall.

"Ok, go stand at the fountain and start yelling 'I'm a pretty ballerina'" to 10 people. I groaned when everyone started laughing.

I walked on top of the fountain and suddenly every girl was staring at me "I'm a pretty ballerina!" I yelled 9 times getting looks of horror and disgust.

Well one more left to go "I'm a pretty ballerina" I yelled again and I suddenly caught lustful thought and when I turned they were coming from a guy. I quickly jumped of and ran to my family who were laughing hysterically. Jasper had just told them what happened. I glared at him which only made him laugh harder.

"Ok, 1 more… why don't we let Bella do the honors?" Rose asked and turned to Bella. I smiled at my angel and she smiled back.

"Ok, come with me" she said and we all followed curiously. We arrived at a karaoke shop and she went in. The place was packed with people and she took a signups sheet and smiled.

We all waited eagerly to what would happen when someone came up to the speakers "Ok, next is Edward Cullen" he said and everyone clapped. I raised my eyebrows at her and she laughed.

I went up to the mike and the music started. I groaned and I saw all my family laughing.

"Hey Mikey you're so fun, you're so fun you blow my mind, hey Mikey, hey hey, hey Mikey" I started to sing.

_I can't believe Bella had it in her to embarrass Edward out of all people- Jasper_

_Oh how I love my little sister- Emmett_

_I made a good choice in telling Bella, I think she might be fun to live with- Rose_

_Haha, I knew this would be funny- Alice_

_---------------------------------------- Bella_

Ugh, I didn't know she had it in her either for that matter. I finished singing the song and some people applauded and some just stared.

I ran off and my family followed laughing.

"Ok, I think Bella has finally become an official Cullen… that was awesome!" Emmett yelled high fiving Bella from the front seat of Rose's car. I rolled my eyes and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, it's not fair I didn't get to dare anyone… I think I should be able to get one person" I said innocently and Emmett yelled

"Hell yea! Who do you pick Eddie-boy?" Ugh, I hated when he called me that.

"Umm, Jasper truth or dare?" I asked looking innocent.

"Dare" he said confidentially from the waves of innocence that were coming of off me. I smiled evilly and he suddenly frowned.

"Ok, well we have to wait till we get home to do it… Alice do you have everything?" I added turning to the pixie.  
She laughed and nodded. I smiled at the worried thought coming from him.

"Mwahahahaha" Jasper suddenly yelled and we all turned to stare at him.

"Sorry, but there's to many evil waves coming of Edward" he said and we all laughed.

We got out of the car and Alice ran up to her room. We all sat down at the couch and I laughed.

"Ok, jasper I dare you to go to the park and yell a phrase of my choice with a costume of my choice" I said and he frowned.

"Alice?" I asked and she came down.

I saw Jaspers face turn to horror as she handed him a Union military suit and we all laughed.

"Ok, you have to wear that and yell 'Union 4evr and Confederates out!'" he glared at me but I just smiled and he proceeded to put it on.

Jasper POV

I could not believe he was making me wear this! Doesn't he know how much the Union sucks and now he's making me yell Confederates sucks???!!!

I heard Edward laughing and I glared his way. I came out with the horrid uniform to the living room. I walked straight to the car and they all followed. We drove to the park that was full of people and I got out.

"Union 4evr and Confederates out" I yelled and everyone turned to stare at me. I kept yelling as I ran around and when I finished I came back to a hysterical family.

"Yeah dude! Union rocks and Confederate sucks!" I guy yelled and came to high five me. I turned to glare at him and he quickly ran away.

That only made everyone laugh harder.

I quickly proceeded to rip of the uniform and I remembered, to late, that I had no clothes under.

Edward quickly covered Bella's eyes and they all laughed. I ran to the house forgetting my family there.

I could not believe I just did that. They are going to hold that against me forever. I ran up to my room and quickly put my clothes on and came back down to find my family.

"Ok, I think it's enough for today and time for the human to sleep" Edward said and we all smiled.


	9. Preperatios, wolfs, and stunned

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward… I assure you this story is funny so do the disclaimer**

**Edward: Ok, I will. This person doesn't own me or Twilight… even though she wishes she did!**

**ME: Thank you!**

Bella's POV

Edward took me up to his room after getting a hug from Alice and Rose, a high five from Emmett and a wave from Jasper.

"Sleep love, we have the dance tomorrow" was the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up to a much exited pixie and bear jumping on Edward's bed with a very angry Edward. I laughed when I saw them and got up. I started to jump with them which inly resulted to a very amused Edward now.

"You're going to break my bed" Edward said and we all jumped off.

"Ok Bella, let's go gat you ready… the dance starts at 8 so we have just enough time" Alice said. I looked at her shocked and asked "why so early?'

They all laughed and Emmet said "Bella, its 12:30" I gasped and turned to the watch.

"Why did you let me sleep this long?" I asked Edward.

"Because you fell asleep at 1 am" he answered simply and with that Alice swung me over her back and we ran to her room.

Rose was there waiting by the big mirror with all the torture things on the desk.

I sat there with them while they plucked my eyebrows, added red eye shadow, red lipstick, eyeliner, no blush. Then they moved on to paint my finger nails a bloody red and my toe nails black although it wasn't necessary.

"Alice why do you have to paint my toe nails if I'm wearing boots?" I asked.

"Because you're never sure of what's going to happen." She answered and went back to work.

Then they moved to my hair. They had my hair done 1970s style with curls on the bottom. **(Pictures of all the costumes and hair in the next 2 chapter which is already up) **I laughed when I saw myself in the mirror. I actually looked good and felt confident.

"Ok, wait in my bedroom while I get ready and do not let Edward in" she said and I nodded.

5 seconds later she came back with hot pick lip stick, eyeliner, pink blush that actually looked good on her, and dark blue eye shadow. Her nails were navy blue with sparkles.

I was about to mention how good she looked when Rose walked in. She was wearing red lipstick, red eye shadow, red eyeliner, and red blush. I smiled at both of them. They were both heartbreakingly beautiful.

"You girls look amazing" I said and they both murmured thanks.

"Ok, it is 7:45 which gives us enough time to put on our costumes and meet the guys at Bella's house" Alice said.

I was surprised when she mentioned the time, I hadn't even notice the time go by.

Alice was suddenly back with a black dress. It had short sleeves, the neck went far enough down that you could see her cleavage, it was so short that is she bent over one inch her thong would show, and she was wearing black leather boots that went 4 inches above her knee but still showed a bit of leg. It took me a while to realize that she was a police officer. I only understood when she put on a sexy black police hat and a belt that held handcuffs. She smiled and went over to her desk and took out a pair of black D&G glasses. She had curled her short hair and then put on the exact same color of her hair extensions that looked real but went to the bottom of her shoulders.

Then Rose came out wearing a super tight red shirt that had no sleeves, it went to above her belly button without a back, it was cut low enough so that you could see the top of her cleavage. Then she had a super short red leather skirt on that was even shorter than Alice's. She had red pumps on with a type of red thingy that went to her knees. **(I don't know what it's called so just look at the pictures)** Her hair was wavy. She had red devil horns and a little devil trident thingy. She was a devil

They looked sexy and were deffenatly winning the costume contest.

"Wow, you look sexy and you'll deffenatly be winning the contest" I said and they smiled.

"Well, you will win along with us when you have your costume on" Rose said and they took me in the closet to change.

Edward's POV

I could not believe what Bella had made me wear. I was wearing a white button up long sleeved shirt, black tuxedo pants, black leather shoes, a ridiculous long black cape that was black in the inside but red on the inside, some very uncomfortable fangs that were covered in fake blood and Alice had put fake drops of blood dripping down my mouth. They had made me the movie version of Dracula.

I walked down stairs to see Jasper wearing red pants, brown shoes, and an orange v neck shirt that showed a lot of his chest with a sign that said

'Jasper Cullen

Arrested for bad behavior and being way to damn good looking'

And with the words Cullen on the back. I rolled my eyes as I realized he was a con. Then Emmett came down and we laughed together.

He was wearing black pants, black shoes, a white shirt like mine, a red jacket that went down to his knees but it was open on the top with one button in the middle, horns, and a devil trident. He certainly was a devil.

Nice costume bro" Emmett said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the stairs.

They had been with Bella all day not letting me see her. I quickly took a peak in Rose's mind.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby_ se was singing to keep me out

_Edward I swear you are so nosy! Get out of our heads because Bella doesn't want you to see her yet _Alice thought when I went to her mind.

"The dance starts in 10 minutes so we have to meet the girls at Charlie's" Emmett said and with that we got in my Volvo.

"So, what do you think they're dressed as?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"They wouldn't let me in" I said and they groaned.

"The suspense is painful" Jasper said and we chuckled.

"Well here we are… oh no, I smell werewolf" I said and they grimaced.

Emmett and Jasper went up to knock on Charlie's door because I refused to let the dogs in this.

"Hello… oh, hi" Charlie said and Emmett and Jasper smiled.

"Hey" they said and Charlie looked around

"Where's Bella?" he asked. Suddenly 7 wolfs, Jacob, Sam the leader, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil I think were the others, showed up at the door glaring at my brothers.

"Oh, we were supposed to wait for the girls here" Jasper said smiling.

_Oh, nice costume, very realistic- _Charlie thought looking at Jasper and then started to imagine me in one.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Where's Edward?" he suddenly asked and I tensed.

"Oh, he's behind that bush, he doesn't want people to see him in the costume Bella made him wear" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh, Edward comes here" Charlie yelled looking in my direction.

I groaned and stepped out to open view. The second I was in view point the dogs were laughing and trying to breath.

_Oh, Bella is good- Quil_

_God, I should congratulate her for such a good costume- Embry_

_I think I like Bella even more now- Jared_

_All he really had to do was come out dressed in his normal clothes and be a vampire but this is to funny- Sam_

_Wow, very original… NOT- Paul_

_HAHA, I have to tell Bella that it was a good choice to dress the bloodsucker up like that. I wonder what she'll wear- Jacob._

_Haha, my daughter is good, but I don't get what's funny- Charlie_

"Hello Charlie" I said and he smiled. Suddenly a porch came around the corner and stopped in front of us.

_Damn- Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam, Paul_

_Stupid rich parasites with nice cars- Jacob_

_I wouldn't mind having one of those- Charlie_

Suddenly 2 doors opened and Rose and Alice stepped out as a cop and devil to match the guys.

_Damn, Rose looks hot- Emmett_

_I think I like Halloween- Jasper_

"Hey guys" Alice said winking at Jasper while Rose fluttered her sparkly red eyes.

"Where's Bella?" I asked worried and they laughed.

"Oh she's in the car… are you coming Bella!" Alice yelled.

_Edward will love this- Alice_

Suddenly a black leather boor came out of the car with a heel I thought I would never see Bella in.

I gasped when she came out. She was by far the most beautiful girl tonight

She was wearing a super short black dress that was wavy on top with red edges. She had a black choker on and a cape like mine but hers was smaller and only went up to her back, she had a black belt on with a star in the middle and 2 chains going down each side. Her boots were very high and leathery only showing 6 inches or so of her leg.

She also had blood dripping down the sides of her mouth and when she smiled I could see blood covered fangs.

_Oh my god- Paul_

_Damn- Jared_

_Wow- Quil_

_!!!!!- Embry_

_I don't like the costuem- Sam_

_Wow, Bella looks HOT! But I don't like the costume!!!- Jacob._

_Haha, good one Bella- Emmett_

_She's smart- Jasper_

_I knew he would love it- Alice_

_Their faces are funny- Rose_

_No way- Charlie_

"Bella you look amazing" I said and knelt down to kiss her.

"Lipstick!" Alice and Rose yelled and I growled quietly.

I settled for kissing her cheek and she laughed.

"You like?" she asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"You look good Edward… it suits you" Rose said making everyone laugh.

"So Charlie… what do you think?" Alice asked showing him her police outfit.

_WOW _was al that came out of Charlie'

"You look amazing Alice, I think I could take you to work with me… and Jasper" he said looking at him.

"Yup… hey Charlie I was wondering if I could borrow you cuffs?" Alice asked pouting.

_How can I say no to her _he thought and went in to get them

"Putty in my capable hands" Alice muttered and we all laughed except for the dogs who glared at her half angry and half awed.

Suddenly Carlisle's Mercedes stopped in front of us and we all stared in confusion.

"Hey kids" Carlisle said stepping out of the car with Esme.

We were all immediately clutching our sides laughing.

Bella's POV

I think seeing Carlisle and Esme dressed like that would never happen.

They were dressed as cow boy and cow girl. I started to bend over from laughter but quickly straightened up when the laughter from behind me stopped and Edward growled.

I had forgotten how short the dress was and that I was standing in front on the wolfs.

I turned and smiled at them. I went up and hugged them one by one and laughed.

"So what are you dressed up as? Werewolves?" I whispered and they laughed.

"Yup… I like your costume but at the same time I don't" Jacob said and they all nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Carlisle and Esme staring at me with huge smiles on their faces.

"Nice" Esme said and I laughed and ran to hug them.

Suddenly Charlie appeared with the cuffs and stopped to stare at Esme and Carlisle.

Edward snickered and I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head and I shrugged.

I turned back when Alice gasped.

"It's 8:10 perfect time… lets go" she said and they all started lo leave.

"By dad, bye guys, bye Carlisle and Esme" I said and ran to the porch.

"Wow Bella, I didn't think you would do this" Emmett said pointing to my costume. I laughed and nodded.

Suddenly we were at the school. Alice took a 10 minute drive to a 1 minute drive.

There were no people outside so I assumed everyone was inside. We quickly got out and I linked my arms with Alice and she linked arms with Rose.

We laughed as we strutted to the entrance and the guys opened the door. I hadn't noticed we were inside until I heard people gasp and I looked up to see everyone looking at us.

I blushed and looked down while Alice laughed and Rose flipped her hair.

"We are deffenatly the best dressed" Rose muttered and took Emmett's hand with her arm still linked with Alice'. Alice took Jaspers hand and I took Edwards. I walked over to Emmett and linked my arm with his and he chuckled.


	10. Sugar high dance and contest!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward… I assure you this story is funny so do the disclaimer**

**Edward: Ok, I will. This person doesn't own me or Twilight… even though she wishes she did!**

**ME: Thank you!**

We went to stand in the corner. After a while of watching people dance Emmett came over to me and handed me 3 pixie sticks that I ate in 5 seconds without Edward noticing. He didn't like it when I had to much sugar in me.

Suddenly the song 'Low' came on and I turned to Edward.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked jumping up and down.

"Sorry, I don't dance like that" He said pointing to a group of people doing the train r some people call it the sandwich. **(It's just a line of people grinding… Google it if you don't know)**

"Fine" I pouted and an idea came in my head.

"Hey Emmett do you want to dance?" I asked turning to him and he smiled.

"Cool" he said and we started walking to the dance floor.

"What?!" I heard Edward say and Rose roll her eyes. Alice and Jasper laughed when we started dancing. I t felt more friendly than anything else because I could see lots of girls in one line with boys drooling at the sides.

Suddenly Alice came with Jasper and stepped in front of me and started dancing with her facing me and Jasper behind her with his hands on her waist. Emmett grinned and did the same and we laughed.

I looked up to see Rose looking board and Edward looking furious at us at the corner.

I laughed and started dancing "

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, and the whole club looking at her" I sang and Alice smiled and started singing.

"She hit the floor, next thang you know" we sang and Emmett and Jasper joined in.

"Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low" we all sang and started going down to the floor like everyone else.

"Them baggy sweat pants and the rebooks with the straps" we sang.

"She turned around and got a big booty to smack" Alice sang.

"She hit the floor, she hit the floor next thang you know" we all sang again.

"Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low" We sang getting low.

When the song finally ended we laughed and I smiled at Alice.

"Look at Edward" she murmured and we all looked at a bored looking Rose and a jealous but I thought I saw a hint of lust too"

"He didn't know Bella could dance like that" Alice said and we all laughed.

"OMG, Bella is dancing with Emmett" I heard someone say and I turned to see Chloe from my history class pointing at Emmett with his hands still on my waist and I realized lots of people were looking at us.

I blushed and Emmett laughed taking his hands of me.

"Ok, I saw some really hot dancers out there and I want this song for them… why doesn't that cop and vampire come up?" the DJ asked and Alice squealed.

"Let's go" she said and raced with me up to the stage.

"Ok this song is for you" he said and the song 'Dangerous' by Akon came on and everyone laughed.

"Dance" Alice ordered and we started grinding and motioned for Rose to join us. She smiled and walked up to the stage and there were lots of cat calls from the audience when she came up and got in front of Alice to start dancing.

"Whew" the DJ yelled and we laughed.]

"That girl is so dangerous that girl is so that girl" we yelled and pointed to ourselves. **(PS. Bella is in a sugar rush so that's why she's acting like this)**

When the song finally ended we ran off the stage and down to the guys.

"What do you think?" I asked Edward and he still looked shocked.

"Well other than the disgusting thought coming of everyone you were amazing" he whispered and I smiled.

"Do you want to dance now?" I asked and he groaned.

"Bella, I don't know how" he said and I grimaced but laughed.

"Great idea Bella" Alice yelled and dragged Rose and I to the DJ booth.

"Hey can you put on this song?" Alice asked and handed him a song.

"Sure" he grinned and I instantly recognized the song and laughed.

"Perfect" I said and Alice took me to the middle of the stage with Rose.

"She moves her body like a cyclone and she makes me want to do it all night long" the song Cyclone started as we sang along and started doing some dance that looked like we were having a secures but it was more like vibrating and Alice and Rose started crumping and I soon joined in laughing.

Every guy in the gym was whistling and yelling while we danced and most girls were just glaring while Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were drooling at the sides.

Soon more guys started to look like they were drooling too and we all laughed.

"Whoop, that was excellent girls, can I have a round of applause?" The DJ yelled and every guy started clapping, yelling, cat calling and some even whistling.

"Ok, it is time for us to name the winners of the costume contest!" the DJ said when we were down the stairs.

"Ok the 10 nominees for the girls are Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Chloe Stanford, Kasey Lofts, Angela Webber, and Cassidy Cornice" he said and we went up.

I noticed Jessica was a belly dancer with a sparkly bra and a long knee length skirt with some silky think hanging from her hands.

Lauren was a nurse with a white dress that went 5 inches higher than her knee, a little nurse hat, and white boots.

Angela was a princess with a long pink dress that stretched to the floor, a golden tiara, and her hair came down in curls.

Chloe, Kasey, and Cassidy were the 3 Charlie's Angels wearing black leather pants and jacket and they had done their hear like the 3 angels.

"Ok, I want you to vote for who you think is best in this box… everyone make a line and I have a list here to make sure you only vote once" he said and everyone got in a line to vote.

We stayed there on the stage while everyone voted and me made occasional posses.

Jessica started doing some fake belly dance, Lauren just flipped her hair, the 3 girls m\stayed in a Charlie's angels pose. Alice, Rose, and I just stood there blowing kisses occasionally and switching posses every few minutes.

Once everyone finished he said "Ok, now I want you girls to come back here while we do the voting for the guys" he said and we all stepped to the side where his table was.

"Ok, the nominees for the guys are Edward and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, James Collins, Tony Bryce, Colby and Corbin Stud" he said and they ran to the stage.

Mike was dressed as a superman wearing the whole suit and some built in blow up muscles, Tyler was batman with the same blow up muscles, Eric was Robin and he stood right beside Tyler, James was Hulk and he had painted his face green and he whole body suit, Tony, Colby, and Corbin were the 3 musketeers.

"Ok, now you can vote here" he said and we went first to vote.

I saw Jessica write Edward's name, Lauren wrote Jasper's, Chloe and Kasey wrote Emmett, Cassidy put Jasper and Angela wrote Edward.

I quickly wrote Edward's name and Alice and Rose followed writing Emmett and Jasper's name and then all the other students started writing.

After about 5 minutes everyone was done and we stood next to the guys. I wanted to stand next to Edward but I had to stand across from him with Kasey trying to flirt with him.

"Ok, the after a count from both me and your principal we have gotten out 1st 2nd and 3rd place winners" he said and went to his table and suddenly a fake drum roll came on and everyone laughed.

"Ok in 2nd place is Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen" he said and everyone clapped when they went to get their ribbons.

"In 3rd place is Bella Swan and Jasper Hale" he said and we went to get our ribbons. I smiled when I saw Jessica and Lauren glaring at me because no only one of them had a chnce and it wasn't looking good with Rose standing there.

"In first place is… Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen!" he yelled and everyone cheered when they went to get their ribbons.

"I demand a recount!" Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler yelled but were ignored.

"Ok, the first hour is up and it is 9 pm so we have 3 more hours left so let's party" he said.

I had forgotten the dance ended at midnight bit shrugged.

I took Edward's hand and towed him over to the dance floor when the song 'stripper friends' started.

Alice and Rose came with Emmett and Jasper and stood behind me.

Edward sighed but put his hands on my hips while Emmett got in front of me with Rose and Jasper got in front of Rose with Alice.

We laughed and started dancing when I looked behind me to see Edward looking at me smiling.

"I told you it was easy to dance" I said and he shrugged while Emmett laughed.

"I don't think I could take you and Emmett dancing anymore" he said and I high fived Emmett while we all laughed.

"Bella, we have to go to the bathroom" Alice said and I looked at her confused.'

"You don't go to the bathroom Alice" I said and she rolled r=her eyes.

"Just come" she said and took mine and Rosalie's hands.


	11. New

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward… I assure you this story is funny so do the disclaimer**

**Edward: Ok, I will. This person doesn't own me or Twilight… even though she wishes she did!**

**ME: Thank you!**

"Oh here" Alice said handing the guys one of the bag that she had brought with her and they looked at her confused.

They opened the bag and groaned but she glared at them and they ran to the guy's bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I asked confused and she smiled.

"You'll see" she said and dragged us into the stalls that were empty and she shut the door behind her.

"Here Rose" she said and handed Rose something and she beamed.

"Thank you Alice, it's awesome" Rose said and got in one of the stalls.

"Here Bella" she said handing me something red and shoving me in a stall.

I looked at the fabric in my hands and gasped when I saw what it was. I had a super tiny red leather dress that had some yellow stripes on the sleeves, bottom of the dress, and the top. It had a very low neck and was very tiny.

"Alice" I groaned but she growled and I quickly out it on afraid of my life.

"Take your hair down" she said and I quickly obeyed.

I stepped out and found a helmet on the floor and boots. I took the boots and groaned again when I saw the red fishnets.

I put them on and then tied up the black boots. Then I out on the black buckle on my waist and Alice suddenly stepped out and I gasped.

She was wearing a white button us shirt. The buttons were black and it had 2 thin lines going down the sides of the buttons. The shirt had a little pocket on the top with an image of the playboy bunny on it. She had a little ping plaid tie that was only 5 inches long. She had a plaid pink mini skirt that had black and white lines and it took me a second to realize it matched the tie. Then she had silky white socks that went 3 inches below her knee with a little pink bow on the top of each sock. Then she had black close toed platform heels.

She laughed when she saw me staring and I turned to see a beautiful looking Rosalie.

She had black fishnets with long black leather boots that went 5 inches below her knee. A black thing that looked like a bra but it went straight more like a headband and had 2 race flags on it with a red border. She had a robe that was red in the middle and black on the sides with a pocket that had a 10 on it and the neck was with the design of the race flags. It was tied up in the middle with a black belt so that it showed the band on her but it closed on the bottom.

"Ok, let down your hair Rose" she said taking out a straighter. In less than 1 minute Rosalie's curls were now straight and Alice handed her a red cap that had a white sign in the middle with the words _racer_ on it. Then Alice handed her the flag that had the same design as her neck. It was black and white squares.

She was a joy rider

I turned and gasped again when I saw Alice's hair was long and wavy instead of curly and she had put them in 2 loose pigtails that each had a pink bow on them. She was a schoolgirl

They quickly started doing my hair and in 2 minutes it was falling down in waves and Alice put mu firefighter helmet on.

Then she took out a makeup kit and applied red lipstick, red eye shadow, and made my eyeliner even darker so that it wasn't so light anymore. She had put on some baby pink eye shadow with some pink lip gloss, and re did her makeup so that it was lighter and innocent.

I turned and Rose now had red lushes' lips but I couldn't see her eyes because she had put on black D&G glasses that covered her face.

Alice took 2 pink frilly notebooks from the bag and a pink feather pencil.

We were now a naughty schoolgirl, a racer, and a firefighter.

"Nice, only you would think to get more than one costume" I said and they laughed. We walked out and found the guys waiting in the cordidor.

Emmett was now in a black jacket that had black and white squares down the sides and black pants with the same squares continuing down the sides. He had put on the same glasses as Rosalie but for men and was wearing a plane black cap.

Jasper was in a black football jersey that had padding to make hid arms look even bigger. The jersey had the number 69 in big white letters and the neck was orange along with the sides that had 2 orange stripes with white in the middle. He had white football pants that only went 3 inches below his knee with padding to make his legs look more muscular than before. He had black and white tennis shoes with white socks and was holding a football in one hand.

Edward was wearing a black bulky fireman jacket that had a yellow stripe across his chest that went all the way to his sleeves and then one on the bottom of the shirt. He had the same black fireman bottoms that had a yellow stripe on the bottom of each leg and 2 white squares on each knee. He had black shoes on and was holding a black and yellow helmet in his hand. He was the hottest fireman I had ever seen.

They slowly turned and their eyes grew wide when they saw us. Emmett ran to Rosalie and kissed her and Jasper did the same when he saw Alice.

Edward stared at me in shook until he stepped forward and shook his head trying to clear it.

"Wow, I think I would burn my house down every day if you would come" he whispered and I giggled and kissed him. Good thing Alice put the type of lipstick that didn't come of when you kissed.

"Let's go back it's perfect timing… they're all looking at the exit now because they noticed we are gone!" Alice yelled and pulled Jasper out with him running and we all followed.

As soon as she opened the door I could see all the guys started drooling and the girls glared enviously. Rose walked in with Emmett and everything was quiet and I blushed as I thought of going in there. My costume was even worse than theirs was.

Edward took my hand and we stepped in and the music stopped and everyone stared at us as we walked together to the side of the stage.

"Wow, can I have those winners come up here?" the DJ asked and we looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Yes?" we asked and he just stared at Rose.

"Umm, could you tell your peers what you are now dressed as…?" he asked and we nodded.

"Ok, I am a schoolgirl and Jasper is a football player, Emmett is a street racer and Rose is the flag girl, Edward is a fireman and Bella is a firewoman" Alice answered in the mike.

"Why did you change costumes?!" A guy yelled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Because I got tired of being a cop so I brought these to change in too… did you seriously expect us to only wear one costume?" She asked smiling and everyone started murmuring.

"Ok then" he said and we went back down in our new costumes

**(I know I said I would post the costumes in this chapter but I need 1 more chapter and then I'll post it)**


	12. Sugar and Tequila

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward… I assure you this story is funny so do the disclaimer**

**Edward: Ok, I will. This person doesn't own me or Twilight… even though she wishes she did!**

**ME: Thank you!**

As soon as we hit the floor Emmett gave me 5 6 in pixie sticks that I quickly ate in 5 seconds. He smiled and then gave me a cup of who knows what that I quickly chugged down but I almost gagged when I tasted the alcohol, it was tequila. I ran to get some punch when I ran into Angela as a princess and laughed when I saw Ben was dressed as Aladdin with the hat, and clothes the same as the movie.

"Hey Angela, you look awesome" I said and she laughed.

"Thank you, so do you" she said looking surprised at my costume. Everyone was probably surprised at my costume.

"Yeah, I blame Alice… you look Awesome Ben, Aladdin is my favorite prince from Disney" I said quickly and smiled. I had always liked him the best **(A/M I really do love Aladdin as the best prince, he's really cute)**

"Thank you Bella, you make a nice firefighter" he said laughing and I smiled.

"Thank you…" I said but suddenly Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Katie come up to me.

"I don't think she looks good at all" Lauren said flipping her hair and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, did I ask for your opinion, no" I said in a rush and I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Whatever, I don't even know why you won the contest, you look horrible" she said and I laughed.

"Edward and lot's of guys from La Push thought I looked amazing" I said jumping up and down.

"Oh please, who would think that" she asked glaring.

"Well let's see, there was Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared from La Push" I said and she glared at me.

"Well, their brains are all wrong them" she said annoyed.

"Does that mean you're saying that Edward's brain is all wrong?" I asked laughing and she glared.

"He'll love to hear that" I added and she grimaced.

"No, he just didn't want to hurt your feelings" she said smugly.

"Oh, then why did he just tell me that he would deffenatly burn the house down just to see me in this?" I asked laughing at their furious expressions.

"Oh whatever, let's go" Lauren said and she started walking away with Jessica and Katie but the guys stayed looking at me.

"You look awesome Bella" Mike said and the guys nodded.

"Guys!" Lauren yelled and they ignored her.

"Thank you Mike, Tyler, and Eric" I said laughed when I saw Lauren's furious glare.

"Do you want to dance?" Mike asked and I sighed.

"No thanks, Edward's waiting for me" I said and ran to the table with a pouch cup that I had managed to get and laughed.

"Bella, why can I practically smell sugar in your blood?" Edward asked as I sat down on his lap.

"I don't know… I want more pixie stick's" I blurted looking at Emmett and he snickered.

"Sorry, I don't have any more" he said and I pouted.

"You gave her a sugar stick?" Edward hissed and I giggled.

"He gave me 3 pixie sticks when we got here and now he gave me 5" I said laughing and Emmett chuckled.

"You ate 8 pixie sticks in only 2 hours?" Edward growled and I laughed.

"Let's dance" I said getting up but he shook his head.

"Fine, then I'll go dance with Mike" I said laughing as I ran off.

"Mike wanna dance?" I asked as I got to his table. He looked at me surprised and beamed while Jessica glared at me.

"Sure" he said and I smiled thinking of a plan.

"Actually, Tyler and Eric can come too" I said and they all quickly got up and I led them to the edge so that I was in clear view of the Cullen's table and laughed.

The guys made a circle around me with Mike behind me, Tyler in front of me, Eric to my right and suddenly a guy named Austin came running and stopped at my left.

"Can I dance too?" he asked and I nodded.

The song 'Out here grinding; came on and we started laughing as we danced together.

"I don't care what nobody said I'm a be me, stay hood stay raised in streets cause I'm out here grinding" I sang and looked over between Mike and Eric to where the Cullen's were laughing hysterically at Edward who looked as if he were about o get up and kill the 4 guys.

I laughed when 4 more guys came up and I was completely surrounded but I made them make a little space so I could peek at Edward.

'Love Game' came on and I sang to every line in the song.

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think to much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's play a love game, play a love game, do you want love or you want fame are you in this game… play a love game" I sang and looked again to the Cullen's.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were laughing on the floor, Rosalie was about to hit the floor too, and Edward was being restrained by Alice's handcuffs tied to the chair that he couldn't break or else Charlie would kill him.

When the song ended I ran to the stage as the song 'Don't cha' started and started dancing up there while everyone cheered. I pointed to Mike when I said don't cha and some people laughed.

I ran back down and after I made my way out of the crowd of boys I ran to Edward's table and sat down on the chair across from Edward and waited till his family calmed down and sat down on their chairs to smile at him.

"That was quite a show Bella" Emmett said and laughed again.

"I didn't think you had it in you, I think we should give her sugar more often" Alice said.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious" Rosalie said.

"You could practically smell the lust out of everyone, even Edward" Jasper smirked and we all laughed at Edward's deadly but embarrassed face.

"Do you want to dance now?" I asked Edward and he nodded quickly before I went to the other guys again.

"Great" I said standing up but he frowned.

"Bella, I'm chained to a chair" he said and I smiled. I walked over to his chair and everyone gasped knowing when I would do.

**(Ok, I need help, should I make Bella give him a lap dance or is that to muck… keep in mind that she's on a sugar rush and Emmett gave her a small cup of alcohol)**


	13. Lap dance and new AGAIN

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I finally own Twilight!!!!**

**Edward: No you don't, you don't own me!**

**Me: Fine then… what if I told you I could make Jacob disappear?**

**Edward: This person owns Twilight!!!!!!**

**Me: REALLY!?**

**Edward: NOPE!**

**Ok, so 6 of 7 people said to do the dance! So here it is**

"Bella" Edward warned but I quickly went to the side and took Emmett's hand.

"I'm thirsty" I said and he smiled and gave me 3 shots of tequila that he from a table and I smiled.

I chugged them down and ran back to the table. Alice had somehow arranged the table so that it was far away from Edward's chair and he was still glaring at her.

Rosalie was laughing with Jasper on the other side of the table and Emmett sat down next to Emmett. Alice sat down with Jasper when an idea came in my head.

I ran to the DJ booth and motioned for Alice and Rose to come and they quickly followed.

"DO the same to Emmett and Jasper" I said and they nodded laughing when they saw the song I requested.

'Love Sex Magic' came on and we ran back to the guys. I noticed that lots of people were dancing and doing the same thing we were about to do and I smiled as I went to my fireman.

Emmett and Jasper seemed confused but their eyes widened when Alice and Rose handcuffed them to the chairs just like Edward.

_Ciara/ __**Justin/ **__**Both**_

_Your touch is so magic to me_ I walked up to Edward and he gulped_  
The strangest things can happen _I sat down on his lap_  
The way that you react to me_ I started grinding my hips into his_  
I wanna do something you can't imagine_ I started straddling his hips_  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that_ I grinded into him again_  
You think you can handle, boy _I placed my foot on his chair_  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back_ I waited till the last part to kick his chair a bit back.

_Baby, show me, show me_ I walked to the back of his chair putting my arms around his chest_  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me_ Then I ran my chest up his back_  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going _I whispered that part in his ear_  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me_ I ran my hand up his chest making him shiver_  
Oh, baby_

_**All night, show it, just you and the crowd**_ I pointed to him swaying my hips to the music_**  
Doing tricks you never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe **_I started grinding into him again_**  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you **_I moved my arms around him and kissed his neck_**  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In **__**love and sex and magic**_ Then I bent down in front of him

_**Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you **_I fell back to him and landed in his arms._**  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you**_ He started singing and grinding into me just like I was him_**  
I ain't gonna stop you if you wanna crowd my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that**_ I whispered in his ear_**  
Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back **_I got up and went to the back of his chair and ran a had through his hair.

_Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby _That whole time we were only grinding

_**All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen**_ I ran my chest up his chest to his neck._**  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic **_This part I sang with his lips on mine_**  
So let me drive my body around you  
I bet you know what I mean **_I said pointing at him winking_**  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_ I sang straddling him again

_**  
Oh, this is the part where we fall in love  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
But don't stop what you're doing to me**_ By this point we were making out

_**All night, show it, just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you never seen **_I just sat there on him lap kissing his cheek_**  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around you **_I swayed my hips in front of him doing a slow turn_**  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe **_I just finished my little turn and put my leg on his chair_**  
In love and sex and magic **_

By then I was now straddling his lap with my left hand in his hair and my right hand on his leg and I was kissing him.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled at us but only we heard and I got up glaring at him.

"Shut it Emmett" I said staggering on my way to him.

"Oh, I want to show the people of Forks something" I said running to the stage wobbling slightly.

"Hey, Can you put this on?" I asked the DJ and he nodded. He took the big screen down, stopped the music, and turned the video on.

It showed me whispering to Charlie at our house

"_Please, these people have never cooked, I am not missing this" I whispered_

_Then it showed the Cullen's in my kitchen just looking everywhere confused_

By the end of the video everyone was laughing hysterically at the video of the Cullen's cooking and mostly at the pizza on the roof.

"Bella!" I heard the stars of the video call but just then our game of truth or dare started.

When that finished everyone was rolling around, grasping their sides, trying to get air while they laughed.

Edward was at my side in an instant and took me down of the stage where even his family was laughing.

"Edward, she's going to pass out in 10 seconds" Alice said still giggling.

Then the world went black

I cant believe Emmett gave her alcohol, good thing he didn't give her enough to make her too drunk.

"She'll wake up in about 30 seconds" Alice said and grinned

"I'll take advantage of that… we have 1 more hour left of the dance so we need to do it now" she added taking Bella from me and throwing something at us for us to change in.

I woke up with a little pixie curling my hair and I looked at her and laughed.

She was in a little French maid outfit. It was like a corset top with a ruffle skirt that had about 7 layers. It was actually a dress but it could pass as a corset and top. It was all black and white and showed a lot of cleavage. She had a garter belt on with black stockings that went to her knees and black heels. She had also curled her hair and put a little maid hat on, with a little white duster and white see through gloves.

Then I saw Rose next to me wearing a black and white dress like Alice but it was simpler and at the same time sexier. Her blonde hair was also curled with only a white flower head band. She had white bracelets on each of her wrists and her skirt had 2 layers with black stilettos. She also had a feather duster but it was pink instead.

Then I looked down and giggled. I was also a French maid. My black and white dress was less showy that theirs but still hot. It showed lots of cleavage and had poufy sleeves. I also had a French maid hat on with curls and my feather duster was pink. I wore a garter belt like Alice but with white stockings that stopped about 7 inches bellow my dress with black heels.

"Ok, let's go" Alice said as she and Rose picked me up and took me outside where the guys were. They all had the same costume on, it was a fancy red robe with black on the edge of the sleeves and on the hem of it. It showed a lot of their perfect chest and they had black pants under it with black shoes. Then on the back were the words 'Playboy' in black with a little bunny. I laughed when I noticed they all had a pipe in their hands.

"Wow" were the only things that came out of Edward's mouth


	14. Not chapter The costmes

./_ Edward and Bellas first costume (Vampire) I changed Edward's costume BTW

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/men%27s/careers/fireman+costume+?sortby=bestSellers Edward's second (Fireman) costume

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/women%27s/careers/fire+extinguisher+costume+?sortby=bestSellers Bellas second costume (Firewoman) costume

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/women%27s/careers/francesca+costume+?sortby=bestSellers&page=3 Bella's third (French maid) costume

I couldn't find Rosalie's devil costume… but if I do I'll post it ASAP because I never saved the link to it.

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/women%27s/careers/joy+rider+costume+?sortby=bestSellers&page=4 Rosalie's second costume (Race car)

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/women%27s/careers/sexy+maid+costume+?sortby=bestSellers&page=3 Rosalie's third (French maid) costume

/images/I/41RywiTAgqL._AA280_.jpg Alice's first (cop) costume

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/women%27s/careers/sexy+scholar+costume+adult+?sortby=bestSellers&page=5 Alice second costume (School girl)

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/women%27s/careers/maid+perfect+costume+?sortby=bestSellers&page=3 Alice's third (French maid) costume

. Emmett's first (Devil) costume

. Emmett's second (Racecar driver) costume

. Jaspers first (Jail) costume (with a lower neck)

.com/images/coquette/M48_ Jaspers second (Football) costume

.com/product/costumes+%26+accessories/women%27s/careers/francesca+costume+?sortby=bestSellers&page=3 All guys third (Hugh) costume


	15. The End

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Twilight is not mine… I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Edward!!**

I could not believe what my sweet Bella was wearing; she was dressed in something I never expected to see her in.

_Edward, please stop with the lust! _Jasper screamed in my mind so I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Umm, let's go dance" I said and they all laughed and we took Bella with us. She was wobbling slightly and I had to remind myself to kill Emmett when we got home for giving her tequila.

As soon as we stepped in everyone gasped, again.

_Are you serious! How many costumes they own-_ Jessica thought

_Ugh, I really hate them_- Lauren

_Damn- Bella looks hot_- Mike. I growled at that one

…………_-_ Eric. I tried not to laugh at his shock

_Wow_- Tyler, he was looking at my sisters

Maybe her costume did have its downs… like the fact that the guys are fantasizing about MY Bella.

We went back to our table and Bella sat down giggling but then proceeded to sit on my lap. I sighed but wrapped my arms around her anyways.

"Alice, call Charlie and tell him Bella'll be sleeping at our house, I don't think he'll like it much if he sees her like this" I said glaring the last part at Emmett. He only laughed and Alice called

"Hello Charlie"

"_Why, hello Alice, how are you?" _Charlie said in the other line.

"I'm good, but the dance doesn't end till another hour, so I was wondering if Bella could sleep with me?"

"_Of course honey, I'll see you tomorrow"_

"Bye" Alice finished and flipped her phone shut

"You guys didn't tell us what you think about our outfits" Rosalie said snickering and Bell laughed

"Yeah, what do you think about it?" she asked leaning in to kiss me

"I think you look amazing" I whispered and she giggled.

"I love this song" she said when the song 'Jai ho' came on and I groaned quietly. More dancing time, great.

"Oh, let's go then" Alice cheered and we all got up to go back to the dance floor.

We started dancing like we had been for a while then Bella put her hands in my hair and slid down causing me to stiffen when she ran her hands down the sides of my body.

Emmett and Alice started laughing at my expression and Jasper and Rose where trying not to laugh.

If she keeps this up, I will take her home early.

"Dude, calm down, any guy would love to have their girlfriend to do that" Emmett whispered and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"The dance is over in like half an hour, cool it" Alice said then the song 'Kissed a girl' came on, again, I think. Bella smiled and Alice took her hand giggling. They ran to the stage and started dancing. Then we all gasped at the part of 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' because if you looked at it one way you would think Bella and Alice were kissing but I could hear, in Alice's mind, that they weren't.

"That is hot" was the only thing Jasper said.

I nodded but Emmett shrugged. Then Rosalie appeared on stage and did the same thing.

"Now I agree" Emmett said his eyes bulging out.

When the song finally ended I could tell the girls in the room were full of disgust and jealousy, the jealousy was because all the guys in the room were drooling and cheering, Emmett, Jasper, and I were the exact same, but a bit louder.

"Hey, the dance will be over in 10 minutes" Alice said and we all nodded getting up.

We walked to the door and to my car. Emmett and Rose came with me while Alice and Jasper took her Porch.

We arrived home in a matter of minutes but I stiffened when I smelt the air.

"Werewolf" we all growled getting out and Bella snickered. She was still a bit intoxicated but it was wearing off a bit.

"What do you guys need" I said in the direction of the woods and Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Sam came out frowning.

"We wanted to tell you that we got a trace of Victoria while you were at the Dan…" Jacob started but cut short when he saw Bella

_My damn way- Jacob_

_Much better than the last one- Embry_

_Damn, she looks hot- Quil_

_Hell no- Jared_

_Umm… wow- Paul_

_Still not impressed- Sam_

I figured Sam was the only one who didn't react like them because he was the only guy who had imprinted.

"Ok, we'll check that out later, thanks anyways, we need to get Bella in" I said and turned to Alice.

"Did you get her costumes?" I asked. I really did like those

"Yes, I have her vampire costume here, and also her firewoman one" she said taking them out of a bag and the guys gasped when they saw her costume.

"Why Eddie, planning on making her be a firefighter and your maid?" Emmett asked laughing and I chuckled.

"Maybe I will" I said and he laughed with Jasper

"Maybe you enjoyed the lap dance a bit to much" Jasper said laughing and I grinned and Bella giggled.

_What lap dance?!- Jacob_

I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

_Stupid, idiotic, cocky, bloodsucker-_ Jacob, again, big surprise

"Or the dirty dancing" Rosalie added

"And the little show Bella put up" Alice added

They all laughed while Jacob glared at me and I chuckled

"Don't worry Edward, I recorded the whole thing, we are so watching this, and let's see Bella's reaction to what happened while she was on a sugar high" Alice said taking out her camera

"And drunk" Emmett muttered low enough for the dogs not to hear.

"Ok, let's go in" I said and we nodded at the pack who left running to the forest and I put Bella on my bed lying down next to her.

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I groaned and I heard someone chuckle next to me.

"Good morning love" he said and I closed my eyes.

"Stop yelling" I said and he chuckled again.

"Let's go get you some food" Edward, my angel, said picking me up and taking me down stairs.

When we were in the kitchen when I first noticed what I was wearing. I gasped when I saw the French maid costume, when had I changed into this?!  
Then I noticed Edward dressed us as a Hugh and gasped too.

When had this all happened? Edward chuckled sensing my confusion and then Emmett came down with Rose, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper were also dressed up like Edward and Rose and Alice were dressed as maids too.

"Can someone please explain" I said and they dragged me to the living room. Alice connected a mini camera and Edward gave me some pancakes. We all sat down on the couch when a video of us at the dance started.  
*************************************************************************************I can not believe that!

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed and they laughed. I had done all that just because of alcohol… and I don't even remember giving Edward that lap dance!

"One thing's for sure… I am never going to a dance again" I said and they all laughed

"Don't worry, you gave Edward, along with all the guys, the time of their lives" Emmett said laughing and they all joined in while I blushed.

The next day at school everyone was staring at me and lots of guys came up to ask me out.

And that is how I did it, I never went with them to a dance for the rest of my Human life… and I didn't drink more alcohol.

**THE END**

**Me: Awe, this is the end of the Cullen's Halloween**

**Edward: Don't worry; you can still finish your cheerleading, Phoenix, Makeover, Volturi, and bad girl Twilight fan fic**

**Me: You're right!**

**Bella: He always is**

**Me: Nice**

**Edward: Meanie!!!!!**

**Bella: Hey, you'd better watch yourself Mr. Cullen, or else you'll be sleeping alone at night!!!**

**Edward: NO!!!! Sorry love!!! I love you!**

**Bella: Thought so**

**Me; Bye everyone!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
